seras mía raven
by Nikky The Crazy Monster
Summary: Red x va a una discoteca a celebrar otro robo exitoso ahí encuentra a una rota y bella titan oscura que antes ignoraba ahora no sale de su mente -Raven juro por todo lo que vale la pena en la vida que seras mía preciosa- dijo el ladrón mientras acariciaba la imagen de Raven si su capa en la pantalla de su computadora Red/Rae
1. Chapter 1

**no soy dueña de los titanes**

**cap 1 **

**mia**

Con un vestido ajustado negro de lentejuelas, ella bailaba en la pista sin que nada le importara, en una discoteca donde la gente estaba tan borracha, nadie la reconocería, con sus tacones de punta negros, modelaba sus sensuales piernas albinas casi grisáceas, su trasero se movía al ritmo de las canciones de Britney Spears que sonaban en todo el lugar, perdida en la música movía su envidiable cuerpo por todo el lugar haciendo a más de uno suspirar en medio de la borrachera, se dejaba drogar del ambiente de paz sudor y lujuria en la cual se envolvía en un desesperado intento de olvidar el daño atroz que Chico bestia le causo al dejarla por Terra, solo quería olvidar y bailar hasta que no pudiera más y que irónico colocaron la canción womanizer, bailo y bailo ignorante de que un joven bastante sobrio entro en la discoteca la reconoció

Red x o mejor dicho Jasón Todd, fue a la disco para auto premiarse por logar otro robo exitoso y burlarse de los titanes "aunque la de capa, como se llamaba…. ¿Raven? Si Raven, lucia bastante triste, ni me hizo daño como lo suele hacer", el recordaba que por lo general ella es la más lo llegaba a lastimar, lanzándole cosas, postes, sillas, rocas, autos, "¿acaso cree que soy inmune un camión?, soy humano ¿planea matarme?", ignoro los recuerdos de ir al hospital por que la señorita casi lo mata más de una vez entro a la discoteca, solo tuvo que ir a la barra de bebidas, dirigir su vista hacia la pista de baile…. Perdió el sentido del tiempo y del espacio

Esa diosa que bailaba en medio de la gente perdida en el alcohol era nada más y nada menos que Raven la titán oscura, movía su figura al ritmo de la música de manera que solo podía ser llamado celestial, las luces de la pista hacían brillar su cremosa piel haciéndola ver divina, contrarrestando con sus violáceos cabellos alborotados que se combinaban con el sudor de su cuerpo haciéndola ver exquisita y sus ojos, ¡oh! Esos preciosos mares amatista desorbitados en la danza, sumado a todo lo demás era la mujer más erótica y perfecta que Jasón había visto en toda su vida, "mía" fue el pensamiento del ladrón al contemplar el maravilloso espectáculo que ahora **SU** chica le brindaba, estaba maravillado y excitado, ella era su nuevo objetivo y no se rendiría hasta que esa bella mujer fuera solamente de él, de un momento a otro de esos femíneos ojos salieron lágrimas y ese hermoso ángel oscuro que danzaba como diosa corrupta (él sabía que era medio demonio), se rompió, ahora ese ángel de alas rotas lloraba en medio de todos y nadie (excepto el) la notaba, verla así le partió el corazón, no la conocía mucho pero en su mirada había tanto dolor que sus propios ojos se cristalizaron ¿Quién o qué le hizo tanto daño para hacer que una mujer tan fuerte y poderosa como ella, llorara con una desesperanza tan agonizante? Se preguntó mientras avanzo a por ella, el no era un caballero, pero no dejaría que su próximamente novia sufriera sola "el único llanto que quiero de ti será el de felicidad o el de placer Raven" pensó el en su mente

\- ¿estás bien? – Raven dejo de llorar al escuchar que le hablaban, un joven con una voz varonil y sensual poso una de sus mano en se desnudó hombro izquierdo

\- Si, lo estoy- sin mirarlo respondió con una voz quebrada y un tanto ronca haciendo que Jasón se la partiera (por segunda vez) el corazón

\- Si estuvieras bien no estarías llorando preciosa- el cumplido logro sonrojar a la titán, haciéndola ver demasiado (para la cordura mental del ladrón) tierna- ¿acaso alguien te hizo daño Raven?

Ella se sorprendió "alguien me reconoció", inmediatamente ella lo miro a los ojos, intensificando su sonrojo, el chico era bastante guapo, cabello negro ónice que brillaba con intensidad, él era un poco más alto (no mucho) y musculoso (sin excederse) que el propio Robín, su cara estaba bien perfilada y tenía unos preciosos ojos verdes oscuro que la miraban con gran intensidad, como si fuera el objeto más valioso existente

\- ¿Como…

\- No todas las chicas tienen cabello y ojos morado natural preciosa, tu eres única- le brindo a la bruja su casual (y sexy) sonrisa torcida, aunque ella no se derrito como lo hacían las otras chicas a las cuales coqueteaba, si le brindo una pequeña risita que combinada con sus rosadas mejillas y sus brillantes ojos llorosos la hacían ver etérea, "esta mujer y su belleza me van a salir matando" pensó mientras en él se aparecía un sonrojo notable - eh… a… pues ….este …yo…. Yo soy un fanático tuyo, además de que estoy sobrio así que se me dio fácil reconocerte- se sintió ridículo al balbucear frente a ella ¿Por qué de repente tan nervioso?, él ya le ha coqueteado a un millón de chicas antes de ella ¿Por qué carajos se le hacía tan difícil?

**...**

**fin del cap**

**no se cuantos capítulos tendrá este fic pero se que seguramente sera un poco corto**

**aquí**** Raven tiene 18 años, Red x 21**

**agradezco a los que comentaron en mis otros fics, gracias me ayudan a seguir escribiendo**

**nos leemos luego**


	2. el porque de las lagrimas

**¡HE VUELTO!**

**perdon por la larga (muy larga) espera pero tenia muchas cosas que hacer ya que en mi colegio yo estoy en el ultimo grado y colocan muchos trabajos y examenes (malnacidos examenes, ¡por que existen!), como sea, les traigo el segndo capitulo de esta historia, espero que la disfruten y como compensacion hay una buena cantidad de redrae aqui, disfruten**

**advertencias**

**errores ortograficos**

**palabras groseras**

**cascarita de lemon**

**anti Chico bestia y Terra ( si eres fanatico de estos pero quiere leer la historia pues te lo tendras que aguantar)**

**los jovenes titanes no son mios y nunca lo seran (vale pepino la vida TnT)**

**cap 2**

**el porque de las lagrimas**

salieron del lugar y pasearon un buen rato, en medio de risas y chistes (todos contados por Jason) terminaron en el parque donde el, de una manera bastante disimulada, logro que Raven le contara el porque de su tristeza

lentamente (con sollozos y una que otra lagrima furtiva) la bella dama oscura relato su pezar, le dijo que habia sido en un martes en la tarde de un pecioso dia soleado, le habia llegado un mensaje de su ahora ex novio Chico Bestia donde el le decia que la dejaba por ser una mujer gotica, altamente depresiva y amargada ademas de ser poco interesante, incluso se digno allamarla fea, el verde la dejaba por Terra, que ella era la mujer perfecta para el, que a cambio de la rubia, ella le causaba nauseas entre otras cosas, Raven le mostro el mensaje escrito por el titan

_**"Raven debo decire la verdad**_

_**nuestra relacion ya no funcionara asi que he decidido hacer lo mejor y eso es terminar contigo, no soy yo, eres tu, he hecho de todo para que esta relacion funcione pero tu y tu amargura depresiva es lo que daña nuestra relacion, estoy harto de verte con tus horribles atuendos goticos y siempre actues aburridamente con tus libros que no entiendo como ese del tal sheaspiare... shedpirate?... sherk.. shept... ¡COMO SE ESCRIBA, VEZ TU Y TUS COSAS RARAS QUE ME CONFUNDEN, ME DAS NAUSEAS RAVEN, NAUSEAS, ES POR ESO QUE TE DEJO POR TERRA, ELLA ES PERFECTA, ACAMBIO TU DAS ASCO , ERES HORRIBLE, ERES FEA Y TE ODIO, TE ODIO, TE ODIO, ESPERO QUE HALLAS ENTENDIDO EL POR QUE TERMIAMOS MALDITA MEDIO DEMONIO"**_

definitivamente el ladron no encontraba palabras en su vocabulario para describir la ira que le tenia al titan verde, se prometio darle la mejor paliza de su vida por lo que le habia hecho a Raven, SU Raven, "maldito hijo de pu**" penso, estaba planeando en su mente miles (y no exageramos) de formas de acabar con ese estupido (cada una peor que la anterior) cuando escucho otro sollozo de la bruja, la vio detenidamente, sorprendiendose un poco

por lo general cuando un hombre ve a una mujer llorando (y moquendo) la encuentra poco atractiva pero a el le sucedia algo diferente, Raven lloraba silenciosamente, sus lagrimas salian casi que sin control,brillando por la uz de la luna conbinado con el hermoso sonrojo que se le produjo en sus mejillas y nariz la hacian ver tierna, temblaba un poco por el frio y el dolor haciendola ver tan vulnerable que el ladron sentia ganas de abrazarla y protegerla de todo lo que le hiciera daño y para ajustar cada vez que sollozaba ella suspiraba abriendo su rosasea boca haciendola ver como si estubiera gimiendo en silencio, simplemente una de las imagenes mas eroticas que habia visto en su vida "¡MALDICION! me estoy poniendo duroy ella practicamente no hizo nada para seducirme, exepto... mostrar sus jodidas y sumemente sensuales emociones, DIABLOS, ¿como una mujer puede lograr ser erotica con solo llorar"

mientras Red x, intentaba con mucho esfuerzo y fuerza de auto control (MAS autocontrol del que habia usado en su vida) para no abalanzarse soble la titan y violarla en una banca en medio del parque (aunque para el no sonaba como una mala idea), Raven leia y releia el horrible mensaje, destruyendo su corazon y su autoestima con cada dolorosa palabra, finalmente despues de aguantar toda la semana viendo como chico bestia se besuqueaba con Terra cada vez que tenian oportunidad y sobretodo frente a ella, (despues de todo a Terra la habian aceptado en los titanes, aunque en ese entonses ella y Chico Bestia eran novios), se rompio, simplemente ya no podia aguantar mas, es que era muy dificil y doloroso, muy doloroso, sobretodo por que casi pudo haber perdido su virginidad co el (justamente le iba a proponer al verde que lo hicieran cinco minutos antes de que le llegara ese detestable mensaje), sus sollozos aumentaron un poco, para que fueran mas audibles, advirtiendo a cierto ladron, con sus delicadas manos agarro los mechones de sus violaces cabellos y empezo a decirse cosas horribles, parecida ida fuera de si, el brillo de sus ojos habia desaparecido

\- soy fea, horrible... soy una horrible mujer, es bastante obvio el por que me dejo, si soy horrible- se lo repetia una y otra vez como si fuera su nuevo mantra

Red x no aguanto verla asi de destruida, ninguna mujer (y mucho menos ella) merecia que le terminaran asi de pateticamente y sobretodo si destruian su autoestima

-tu no eres fea Raven, simplemente que te equivocaste y escogiste unos ojos qe no sabian como admirarte- le decia el ladron con rabia hacia el titan cambiante- pero yo corregire su error

aparto las manos de la bruja de sus cabellos para que no se los arrancara, con su mano derecha, las agarro firmenemte para que no intentara interrumpirlo, la tumbo en la banca, inmediaatamente antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar ataco sus labios como animal en celo devorandolos lenta y gustosamente, mientras su mano izquierda se dirigio a una de sus piernas acariciando las partes externas de ellas (por que a pesar de todo el tiene pricipios y no se cojeria a una bella mujer despechada en un parque a la mitad de la noche, por mas atractiva que suene la propuesta, ademas por alguna extraña razon que desconocia queria que Raven lo hiciera con el enamorada), la heroina no ponia resistencia, una parte de ella (la logica) le decia que lo apartara con sus poderes y se fuera por que este tipo seguramente era un violador, pero la otra parte (la sentimental) decia que se dejara, despues de todo le gustaba ser deseada por un hombre (sobretodo uno tan guapo como Jason), siguieron asi durante unos cinco munutos mas (en ese periodo de tiempo Jason dejo libres las manos de la bruja y ella aprovecho para acariciar la espalda y cabello del joven sin saber que lo exitaba mas, haciendole perder su autocontrol, que el no sabia como o que iluminacion divina hacia que no se descontrolara del todo y la poseyera, ella se estaba volviendo en su droga, una muy adictiva), pero todo lo bueno tenia que acabar y en este caso tambien, empezo a sonar el comunicador de la titan avisando problemas

"demonios, por que esos otros titanes de mierda tienen que arruinarlo todo" penso Red x "viendo el lado positivo puedo apareceles y encargarme de cierta bestia y su rubia anorexica" sonrio para sus adentros, beso por ultima vez a la bruja y la dejo contestar, ella escucho como Robin le dijo que hive five estaban robando un banco, ella lo miro y el comprendio que debia irse, antes de hacerlo, Jason le regalo un papel con su numero telefonico, ella lo cogio, le sonrio, despues salio corriendo para desaparecer en su tipica aura negra

Red x se sonrojo un poco por la sonrisa de la oscura pero tambien le gusto mucho (incluso se puso a sonreir como idiota), despues de despertar de su mundo de fantacia (en el cual habian miles de Raven con trajes sensuales o el de Red x, rodeandolo mientras decian "amado Jason" o "amo Red x", meneando sus dulces cuerpos manoseandose entre ellas incitandolo a que se las cojiera) se dijo

\- hora de dejar de ser el encantador Jason Todd y ser el el sexy ladron que obtiene a la titan oscura despues de masacrar a la bestia verde vomito- sonrio maliciosamente mentras caminaba a un callejon oscuro para cambiarse

**omake**

**Shiro: bueno este es el fin del capitulo**

**Red x: creo que debió ser mas largo**

**Shiro: ¿lo dices por tu escena con Raven?, pervertido**

**Red x: y que, ¿algún problema?**

**Shadow: hey!, volví perras *los que leyeron poor little lonely demon sabran quien es***

**Raven: ¿y mis otros hermanos?**

**Shadow: por ahí en el infierno, en una gran orgía**

**Red x: mmmmm orgia**

**Shadow: a menos que que aceptes el hecho de la metes y te la meten, no te sugiero ir alla *lo mira fijamente* **

**Red x: mejor otro dia **

**Shiro: ... fingire que no escuche nada sobre orgias, cambiando de tema, ¡VOLVIMOS!**

**Raven: no olviden comentar**

**Shadow: y mas les vale estar pendientes del próximo capitulo por que planeo aparecer y talvez... violare a Kyd Wykkyd**

**Shiro: aviso que me puedo demorar ya que estoy en epoca de talleres y todo eso**

**Shadow: ENSERIO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, PROFESORES DE ****** Y ****** ****** *** ******************************


	3. unidos por una causa

**perdon por la larga demora pero tengo muchas tareas y los profes no me colaboran... asi que nos jodimos todos, en fin a lo importante**

**los teen titans no me pertenecen (de ser mios, Shadow esaria en el programa jodiendole la vida a Robin)**

**advertencias**

**groserias (censuradas... buen la mayoria)**

**anti chico bestia y terra (si son fanaticos de estos y leen mis historias te aguantas lo que les hare a estos)**

**pro sha/red duo dinámico **

**cap 3**

**unidos por una causa**

Raven empleo su magia oscura para invocar su traje habitual, reviso su comunicador para rastrear las coordenadas del lugar, después se tele transporto y apareció al lado de sus amigos (específicamente en medio de Starfire y Cyborg)

\- oh amiga Raven ¿dónde has estado?- la tamarana estaba muy preocupado por su amiga oscura, con el rompimiento de ella con el verde Raven dejo de ser la misma de antes, era más deprimida y oscura, además se dio cuenta que la rubia le hacía daño dándole muestras de cariño en frente de ella o incluso al escuchar esos gemidos que salían de la habitación del verde (Terra era muy ruidosa), ella intento convencer a Robín de sacar a Terra del equipo pero cada vez que lo intentaban Chico Bestia hacia un escándalo horrible e insultaba a la medio demonio de todas las maneras posibles haciendo que ella se encerrara por horas en su habitación sin salir a comer, claro él era después masacrado por Cyborg y Starfire

\- tranquila, te lo contare luego- Starfire noto el fantasma de una sonrisa en la cara de Raven, se emocionó al instante, ya que cada vez que aparecía ese esto en la cara de Raven era porque algo bueno había pasado

-pijamada?- pregunto la alienígena emocionada, así era como ellas chismeaban de sus momentos personales

\- pijamada- respondió una voz sintetizada -y claro, con gusto acepto su humilde invitación- dijo la voz (¿cuál invitación? 0-o)

todos voltearon para ver a la dueña (porque sabían quién era ella, a excepción de Terra) de la voz, esa sensual mujer, vestida con su típico traje negro, cinturón de plata con estrella satánica, muñequeras metálicas (que eran unas mini ametralladoras entre otras cosas), con su cuerpo perfecto, de buen trasero y prominentes (sin exagerar) pechos, con mascara negra que combinaba con su liza ceo y largo pelo rojizo, era nada más ni nada menos que Shadow, la hermana mayor (por 201 años) de Raven, Terra la miro fijamente percatándose de que era una ladrona y asesina muy buscada por todo el mudo (ni me imagino que diablos habrá hecho o~o)

-¿no es ella una villana?- pregunto Terra con sentimientos encontrados, teína celos de que ella fuera mucho más sexy que ella además de que se llevara toda la atención, la otra era que tenía miedo de ella, pues su fama era muy grande ya que ella era una de las pocas que colocaba en problemas al propio Batman y le podía dar pelea a Superman (o shit O.O)

\- villana no, de ser una villana declarada -Shadow se señaló a si misma- todos ustedes estarían ardiendo en mares de fuego, para luego sufrir una eternidad en el infierno, claro que las chicas o chicos guapos serian mis esclavos sexuales, pero bueno, ese es otro tema que no viene al caso- se sacudió el pelo y miro fijamente a Terra causándole escalofríos, na demonio no entendía como o porque pero sentía un odio aberrante por esa escuálida rubia "esta hizo algo que no me gusto para nada" pensó, ella solo tenía ese tipo de sensaciones cuando alguien se había metido con ella o le había hecho algo malo, ignoro la sensación y continuo hablado, "no vale mis pensamientos"- prefiero que me digan antihéroe, claro yo robo y si mato gente, a veces de manera desagradable- por alguna extraña razón decidió volver a mirar a Terra "esta maldita sensación no se me va de encima ¿qué hizo?", Terra se escondió detrás de chico Bestia porque cada vez que esa pelirroja la miraba sentía la sensación de peligro inminente "siento como si me fuera a hacer algo pero no entiendo, yo no le he hecho nada ¿por qué me mira como si me fuera a atacar?"- pero cuando mi dulce hermanita me necesita o me lo pide -la ladrona abraza a Raven, ella por su parte le corresponde el abrazo y sonríe, Chico Bestia se enternece de la imagen recordando cuando el hacia sonreír a Raven, entristece al saber que ya no lo volvería a hacer, si el algunas veces extrañaba y sentía culpa por terminarle con un mensaje (creo que al parecer este tipo no sabe que una de las formas más cobardes y patéticas de terminarle a alguien es con los mensajes de texto, idiota -_-lll)- yo "amablemente" (cof sarcasmo cof cof) vendré a patear traseros de villanos

volvieron a cambiar la conversación a la pijamada de mujeres la cual Terra tuvo que rechazar para dejar de recibir las amenazantes miradas de Shadow (y eso que tiene la máscara), Cyborg propuso cocinarles mucha comida (traducción: mucha carne), cuando una gran explosión prominente del banco los alerto, el Hive Five salían del lugar con sus manos llenas de bolsas de dinero, Ángel los felicitaba (como Jinx se fue con Kid Flash ella se volvió la líder del Hive Five), cuando ella los diviso en la distancia (por que los titanes estaban en un edificio, diagonal al banco) ordeno el ataque, los villanos soltaron el dinero y fueron a luchar, los titanes de igual manera se lanzaron a luchar, Shadow les iba a seguir pero escucho un ruido atrás de ella, uno muy conocido por ella, pasos muy sigilosos casi inaudibles pero fuertes y precisos, ella los reconocía, eran los pasos de Red x, ella se volteo y justamente tal como lo sospechaba era el, pero no se veia como siempre (burle tero e hiperactivo), estaba callado y serio, muy fuera de lo común en el

\- ¿por qué tan serio? (time to talk like the joker bitch)- pregunto la pelirroja haciendo la misma entonación del guasón (esa era la broma que ella siempre hacia para hacerlo reír), el seguía serio y su mirada se afilo, entonces ella supo que algo no andaba bien, dejo de jugar y se puso seria- bueno Red ¿qué pasa?

\- ¿no lo sabes?, se supone que siempre eres la primera en enterarte de todo lo que le pasa a tu hermanita Raven- su voz era fría y tétrica, preocupaba a Shadow (cada vez que él ponía esa voz, era cuando todo ya valía verg**)

\- bueno -se posiciona en la típica pose de anime de dar excusas- es que había una confrontación en el infierno además perdí a mis otros hermanos en una orgia y...

\- a tu hermana le terminaron con insultos por el comunicador- la interrumpió abruptamente confesándole toda la verdad

\- queeeee...-la información le llego tan rápido que lo no proceso hasta 0,000000000000000000000005 mili segundos después- PERO QUE PUT***** ****** ¿QUIEN FUE EL GRANDISIMO HIJO DE PU*** MAL****** CAB******* DE ****** ******** ********** ************ ******* QUE LE HIZO ESO A MI HERNAMA?, TU! -Shadow agarra a x de manera violenta y lo acerca a ella, estaba hecha una furia incluso su cabello rojizo se convirtió en una masa de fuego ardiente de color rojo- MALDI***** PEDAZO DE ******* ****** ******** ******** DIME X, ¡DIME! QUIEN FUEL EL MAL**** AL QUE VOY A ENVIAR AL INFIERNO POR PU****** MALNA***** DE ****** HIJO DE ******* ***** ***** ****** QUE LE TERMINA A MI HERMANA DE MANERA TAN COBARDE, ESE, ESE ****** ******** ********** ************* ************* ********** DIMEEEEEEEEEEEEE- Red x es zarandeado brutalmente pero a él no le importaba (ya se había preparado física y psicológicamente para esto, después de todo la conocía muy bien)

\- Chico Bestia- dijo con dificultad (seguía siendo zarandeado), la demonio lo soltó, el termino literalmente "besando el suelo"

\- ese tipo...-decía con furia venenosa-no sabe con quién se metió-el lado demoníaco de Shadow (ya que ella necesita dormir su lado demoníaco y disfrazarse de humano, porque si no lo hiciera sería una gran demonio de gran altura e intentaría destruir el planeta y esclavizar a la humanidad) estaba despertando y su poder empezaba a manifestarse, ella empezaba a aumentar de tamaño, x sabía que las cosas se podían poner muy mal a menos de que la calmara así que decidió ejecutar su plan

\- tranquila cutie yo tengo un plan para vengarnos de ese inútil ****** ****** ******

\- veo que me estas aprendiendo muchas cosas, entre ellas mi jerga- su rabia había desaparecido como por arte de magia (supongo que si hablas como "demonio", es decir INSULTAR como si no hubiera un mañana, estos se tranquilizan... ¿the fuck?)- muy bien, ¿cuál es tu plan?

x saco una video cámara (¿de dónde rayos la saco?) y empezó a susurrarle en el plan (no se los puedo decir es una sorpresita), ella asintió y los dos fueron a ver como los otros luchaban, era una batalla reñida ya que Gizmo desactivo a Cyborg, Starfire había noqueado a Kyd Wykkyd, Robín peleaba contra Mamut, Terra estaba perdiendo contra See-more y Chico Bestia le intentaba dar batalla a Billy Numeroso, Shadow le hizo señales a Red x y el lanza sus x pegajosas a los villanos (con las cuales casi atrapa a todos), Ángel esquivo la x e intento atacar al ladrón pero fue detenida por un puñetazo en la cara por parte de la ladrona dejándola inconsciente en la calle para terminar siendo pegada por otra x

\- pobre -dijo Shadow

\- ¿de ella?- x señala a Ángel

\- ¿que?, no de mi guante, mira se ensucio de sangre de esa basura- se quejo

\- ¡RED X! -grito Robín al ver a su némesis, con rabia y un poco de confusión

\- oh! Robín, ¿eres tú?, perdón viejo te confundí con un semáforo -comento el ladrón con su típico tono burlón

\- ¡ESE ES ROBIN! -grito Shadow captando la atención de todos (a excepción del Hive Five ya que todos estaban inconscientes)- joder yo creía que los semáforos de por aquí caminabas y hablaban, como en las caricaturitas futuristas -movió sus manos para enfatizar- otra decepción a mi lista -*insertar pose dramática aquí*

\- ¡SHAAAAADOWWWWWWW! -le grito Robín rojo del coraje (técnicamente echaba humo) mientras los ladrones estallaban de la risa

\- ¡OH! mira ahí Shadow ha cambiado de color, su cara es roja -x señala la cara de Robín mientras este rechinaba los dientes

-oh sí, eso significa que debemos quedarnos quietos, solo podemos movernos cuando el semáforo este en verde- dijo la demoniza mientras hacia una pose de estatua seguida por x

Robín apretaba los puños de manera ruda, no era que Shadow le cayera mal pero cada vez que la veía con ese ladrón y empezaban con sus chistes con su traje, le sacaba quicio a una velocidad increíble, los otros titanes veían la escena con una perfecta cara de WTF , excepto Chico Bestia que se reía a mares como todo el pendejo que es

\- cambiando de tema -dijo Shadow poniéndose seria, su mirada era bastante fría e inspiraba miedo, ese tipo de miedo que te obliga a cerrar los ojos confiando ciegamente en la oscuridad que ellos te proveen

los titanes dirigieron su mirada a el ladrón con la intención de que él les explicara, lastima, él estaba igual que ella, estático y sombrío como si algo terriblemente malo fuera a suceder y solo ellos dos sabían que era, x los miro a todos y por "todos" me refiero a Raven, recordó esas amargas lágrimas que salían de su ser y esas duras palabras que se había repetido una y otra vez en el parque, su cólera aumento y su rabia hirvió, Shadow sentía como su dormido ser demoniaco absorbía la rabia de su compañero haciendo la enojar también (porque la verdad le importaba un pepino que el verde haya terminado con su hermana, de hecho lo agradecía ya que ella odiaba a ese chico y sobre todo a su molesta voz, joder como odiaba esa maldita voz)

\- se acabo la hora de las risas Bestia inmunda, pagaras por lo que has hecho -dijo Red x con su sintetizada voz fria mientras se tronaba los dedos prometiendo que fuera lo que fuera a hacer seria doloroso (MUY DOLOROSO)

\- ¡QUE!, ¡PERO YO QUE HICE! -se quejo el verde, por que el recordaba no haberle hecho nada al ladron

\- que creías, ¿que no me daría cuenta?, hay bestita que poca masa cerebral tienes -insulto Shadow con voz bastante hiriente- aveces pienso que no tienes cerebro

\- el no es el unico -dijo el ladron mientras volteaba a mirar a Terra- la rubia tambien

\- ¡YO, PERO...¿POR QUE?! -cuestiono la titan

se oyo una risa macabra, de esas que te hielan la sangre, las que anuncian que todo se termino y tu destino esta sellado, de esas risas maquiavelicas que harian temblar al propio Batman y el Joker mismo envidiaría, si una risa como esa, una risa que solo podia ser producida por un ser de puro mal, como un demonio, como... Shadow

\- _**esto sera divertido**_ -ya no era un ser humano común y corriente, había despertado su lado demoníaco que lentamente tomaba control de sus pensamientos, llenando su ser del fuego infernal adormecido en sus venas, tronaba sus sus dedos preparando sus músculos de manera que estuvieran bien relajados a la hora de desatar su aberrante violencia en esos que habían hecho llorar a su hermana, merecían morir y pudrirse en el infierno (solo por hacer llora a su hermana después de todo ella nunca aprobó esa relación), "nah, mejor los hago sufrir en vida, los mato y los torturo en el infierno"

de forma rapida y eficaz Shadow atrapo a su hermana a Starfire, Robin y Cyborg en una jaula de magia naranja rojizo

\- ¿y eso? -pregunto x

\- para que no molesten, _**ahora hehehehehehehe**_\- se voltea a ver a Chico Bestia que se abrazaba con su rubia novia- _**hora de divertirnos, x la video camara**_

x saco la video camara, la prendio y la dejo levitar (con la magia demoniaca de Shadow), el y la demoniza se posicionaron para atacar a los titanes, ellos iban a reaaccinar cuando Shadow comenzo hacer posiciones con sus manos (jutsus) y señalo a la pareja en ese momento...

**omake**

**Silia: turururu suspenso**

**Shiro: damas y caballeros mi amiga pervertida SILIA *aplausos de un publico que ni teniamos idea de que teniamos***

**Red x: aqui pasan cosas muy extrañas**

**Raven: tecnicamente ese es el punto, nada debe tener sentido en el omake de este fic**

**Red x: ajamm, ¿se puede saber quien carajos escribio el guion de este omake**

**Silia: oh, fue Deadpool, mi sempai**

**Shiro: ahora todo tiene sentido *lee el omake preparado por deadpool* pero si aqui no hay nada escrito a exepcion de "comer las chimichangas que hay en la nevera de Shiro*... ¡MIS CHIMICHANGAS! *sale corriendo del estudio y se dirige a su casa***

**Silia: mmmm chimichangas, cambiando el tema, Shadow ¿porque eres tan grosera?**

**Shadow: que puedes esperar si mis primeras al nacer fueron &amp;%$%&amp;/(#$%( #&amp;/U%$%&amp;/(%**

**Silia: *le sangran los oidos por el alto nivel de groceria de esas palabras***

**Red x: mierda me duelen los oidos, esperen ¿y por que Raven no es asi?**

**Shadow: DAH, es medio humana y no fue educada en el infierno, todos los demonios somos excesivamente groseros es nuestro dialecto, asi nos identificamos *voltea ver la gente en la pantaña* y esa es la leccion de hoy niños, cuidence**

**Raven: disfruten la historia y comenten**

**Red x: si o ire a sus casas y les robare **

**Raven: mas facil te violan**

**Red x: porque ce-lo-sa**

**Raven: yo?, pfffff no**

**Red X: yo se que tu me amas amor *guiño***

**Raven: jamas**

**Red x: tranquila yo tambien te amo**

**Silia: sigan con nosotros y preparencen por que pronto estara abierta la interseccion "preguntando a heroes y villanos de dc comics" un lugar donde podran preguntar a su heroe o villano o antiheroe favorito de dc comics, con Deadpool de presentador**

**Red x: y no solo a ellos sino que tambien le puedes preguntar a Shiro, a Shadow y los demas demonios**

**Raven: tambien colocarnos retos**

**Silia: ya pueden empezar a preguntar yse les respondera en otro fic titulado ****"preguntando a heroes y villanos de dc comics"**

**Shiro: *volvio de una batalla contra Deadpool por las chimicangas, la cual perdio* jodido Deadpool y sus movimientosde traseroeroticos *mia la pantalla* OH! ¿estan aun aqui?, buen adios y espero que halla disfrutado el cap**

**en otra parte**

**Deadpool se terminaba de comer unas chimichangas y ahora dormia en la cama de Shiro**

**Deadpool: mmmmmm comodo ZZZzzzzzZZZZZzzzzzZZZZZzzzzzZZZZZzzzzZZZZZzzzzZZZZzzzzzZZZZzzzZZZZZzz**


	4. venganza al estilo Shadow

**Como siempre perdón por demorarme pero estamos a finales de periodo académico y colocan muchas tareas (que los jodan profes) que bueno que estamos en semana santa asi podre descansa y escribir one shots aunque creo que seran de Naruto, como amo esa serie y como odio a Sakura (tengo mis buenas y justificadas razones, DEBIO SER SASUHINA O ITAHINA O OBITOHINA JODER!)**

**por un mundo shinobi de hyuga-uchiha**

**Advertencias**

**Mala ortografía**

**Violencia grafica o gore**

**Anti chico bestia y terra **

**agradecimientos a todos los que han comentado hasta ahora**

**En el capítulo anterior**

X saco el video cámara, la prendió y la dejo levitar (con la magia demoniaca de Shadow), él y la demoniza se posicionaron para atacar a los titanes, ellos iban a reaccionar cuando Shadow comenzó hacer posiciones con sus manos (jutsus) y señalo a la pareja en ese momento...

cerraron los ojos previniendo un posible ataque pero nada llego, volvieron a abrir los ojos y se dispusieron a atacar, Chico Bestia intento cambiar de forma a la de un rinoceronte y Terra intento levitar algunas rocas, que terrible sorpresa la que se llevarían al darse cuenta de que por más que intentaran sus poderes no funcionaban

\- ¿pero cómo?- se preguntó Chico Bestia, se miró intentando descifrar el problema, se dio cuenta que habían unas marcas rojo naranja en su cuerpo, vio a su novia y ella también las tenía- ¿qué es...

\- les gusta mi técnica -pregunto la demonio- este es un jutsu antiguo que me enseño una de mis senseis en Japón, está la técnica del sello demoniaco donde inhabilito sus poderes a través de esas marcas, por cierto este sello no se quita a menos que te sepas el jutsu de anulación o yo desee liberarlos y créeme no pienso hacerlo durante un buen rato _**arruinaría la diversión**_

la cámara apunto hacia los titanes libres ahí Red x ataca a Chico Bestia, el intenta defenderse pero no es tan hábil luchando cuerpo a cuerpo y menos contra un experto como x que podía derrotar a Robín sin mucho esfuerzo, Terra intento ayudar a su novio cogió un tubo de acero que casualmente estaba en el suelo cerca de ella, e intento golpear a x por la espalda pero el golpe nunca llego, la que lo recibió fue Shadow para que no lastimaran a su amigo, ella se miró el impacto había sido en su hombro derecho, con la suficiente fuerza para partirle la clavícula "mierda si esto le hubiera dado a Red, estaría jodido en toda su cabeza" pensó acordándose de que la rubia iba a golpear la cabeza del ladrón que aún seguía moliendo a golpes al titán verde como si no hubiera un mañana

\- buen intento zorra, pero se necesita mucho más que tu consolador de acero de baja calidad para joderme -Terra se dio cuenta de cómo las heridas de Shadow se curaban casi instantáneamente- sorprendida?, ¡por favor! soy un demonio completo casi nada me hace daño, ¡soy el daño mismo!

Shadow decido que la que primero tenía que sufrir era la rubia por zorra y... por ¿rubia?, no por rubia no, después de todo las rubias no tenían nada que ver, de ser así estaba insultando a Harley con la que tuvo un delicioso sexo lésbico junto a Poison Ivy "buenas mujeres, pero no vienen al caso" pensó Shadow "sí que divago mucho", lo haría por roba novios (aunque le agradeciera que le quitara ese saco de pulgas a su hermana) y ser una pendeja estupi** al meterse con su hermanita, Terra intentaba detener a Red x, fue a golpearlo nuevamente ignorando olímpicamente a Shadow (claro como si no fuera una demonio venida del mismísimo infierno, hija de Trigón, una de las más apreciadas por Lucifer por su gran sadismo y crueldad que despliega contra sus enemigos, una mujer adicta a la sangre y a las masacres más mórbidas que la mente humana se pueda imaginar, !claro que no!, ella no te haría nada, si claro ¬_¬), alzo otra vez el tubo (o como Shadow le dice, su consolador u) pero recibió un golpe que le produjo un dolor terriblemente insoportable ya que la ladrona al ser ignorada se encabrono y se lanzó en una patada estilo Chuck Norris dándole en toda la cara a Terra, el impacto fue tan fuerte que le partió la nariz y la maxilar superior e inferior izquierda, Terra cayó al suelo, no se podía mover ya que estaba aturdida por el dolor y la contusión cerebral, la pelirroja se burló de lo que había causado y decido hacer más daño, para ella partirle la parte inferior del cráneo no era nada, ella era una sádica después de todo (la peor de todos los hijos de Trigón), así que salto 2 metros de altura para caer fuertemente en las piernas de Terra partiéndolas sin destrozar la piel (es decir fracturas internas), la rubia hizo gestos de dolor ya que no podía gritar (ejem cráneo vuelto merga recuerdan), Shadow se voltea y se sienta en la pelvis de Terra, ya en posición, agarra con sus manos las espinillas de la titán y las hala hacia ella partiendo las rodillas de manera abrupta, después siguió con las espinillas y huesos del pie, Terra hacia varios gestos sus ojos se habían descolocado del dolo tan inmenso que sufría, en su mente solo sabía del dolor, quería quedar inconsciente pero no podía ¿por qué?, la respuesta era simple, Shadow no los dejaba, esas marcas no solo anulaban sus poderes sino que también le podía dar adrenalina si su invocadora lo decidía, la demoniza lo hizo, solo para que sintieran cada segundo agonizante de su tortura, así grabarlo con la video cámara, para humillarlos posteriormente (y esos mis queridos lectores se llama ser malvado), para finalizar la ladrona la partió cinco costillas y el codo izquierdo con sus propias manos, sin mucho esfuerzo (es una demonio y eso conlleva a tener súper fuerza de las mil madres como para partir huesos humanos como si fueran palillos monta-dientes)

los titanes enjaulados no podían creer el nivel de agresividad de x al masacrar a Chico Bestia ya que su miserable intento por defenderse no valía nada contra él, lo de Shadow era más o menos esperado (ellos vieron como una vez torturo durante 7 horas a Psimon, después lo despellejo y descuartizo para al final convertirlo en carne molida, todo lo había gravado en un vídeo y lo publico en Internet enviándolo a todo el mundo y volvería a repetirlo pero ahora las víctimas eran Terra y Chico Bestia), intentaron por todos los medios escapar de la jaula, fallando miserablemente, el poder de la demoniza mayor era más fuerte, solo pudieron quedar encerrados e impotentes viendo como herían a sus compañeros de forma grave, Raven estaba aparentemente en shock, lo que no sabían los demás (a excepción de Shadow) es por dentro de ella, en su mente algo o alguien estaba despertando, dos voces que sonaban exactamente igual gritaban cosas diferentes, una buena, otra mala, la buena era el lado humano que había en ella, el pedazo de ser que heredó de su madre Arella, en cambio el otro era el que heredó de su padre Trigón, el segundo demonio más poderoso (porque primero estaba Satanás), el lado que la conectaba con sus demás hermanos y hermanas (Crow, Pyro, Proserpine, Nergal, Zemunin, Aguares, Balam y Troian)

\- por favor basta, ¡DETENTE!, no les hagas daño, los estas lastimando ¡PARA POR FAVOR, SHADOW NOOOOO! - gritaba el lado humano de Raven en una desesperación total, este lado sentía como si estuviera siendo oprimida, empezaba a sentir asfixia, una terrible oscuridad empezó a envolverla, de esa oscuridad se abrieron dos ojos rojos-rubí, para después dar paso a otra Raven exactamente igual, con las única diferencia de que su cabello era negro ceniza- ¿qui... qu.. Quien eres tú?- la Raven humana pregunto con dificultad hacia ese ser

\- _**yo soy Raven, la Raven que debió ser desde el principio, Soy el demonio dentro de esta mujer y cuando despierte completamente tendré todo el control del poder**_ -dijo la Raven de pelo negro que la verdad era el lado demoníaco de la titán, estaba despertando a causa de la maldad desplegada frente a ella

Raven sintió como si su cerebro se desconectara y se volviera a activar para sentirse completamente diferente, mas maligna, una Raven que disfrutaba como destrozaban a sus compañeros "igual que mi destrozado corazón" pensó

Terra no daba más, sus cuerdas vocales estaban casi inútiles por todos los gritos que dio anteriormente, así que Shadow le concedió la aclamada inconciencia, la rubia eternamente agradecida a cualquier ser sobrenatural que le haya ayudado, fue al bello mundo de los desmallados, la ladrona dirigió su mirada hacia el verde (que más bien ya era morado por los golpes) y le dijo a Red que se detuviera

\- _**yo me hare cargo ahora**_ -le dijo la demoniza

el asintió, sabía que él podía causar un daño terrible, pero Shadow podía hacerlo seis veces peor que el (después de todo es un DE-MO-NIO), preparo su estómago para no vomitar, él ya sabía cómo esta torturaría al bestia, él ya había conocido a sus amigos Blood y Killer y según esos dos ella era la mejor en hacer el peor daño posible a las personas, se retiró de su camino y salió de escena "esto seguramente será feo" pensó "casi e da lástima, casi", en su interior Red x agradecía el haber compartido tiempo con los psicópatas solo de esta manera el lograría soportar la forma de masacrar de su amiga

Chico Bestia estaba tendido en el duro suelo semi inconsciente preguntándose "¿por qué?" el no recordaba haberle hecho algo a el ladrón o a la pelirroja pero luego se acordó, "Raven", la demoniza estaba enojada por lo que le hizo a sus hermana, bueno eso tenía sentido pero ¿y el ladrón en que tenía que ver?, no pudo seguir pensando, de repente se sintió que todas sus energías volvían, su adrenalina estaba al 100 x 100 y por una corazonada supo que eso podía significar de todo menos algo bueno

Shadow apareció con un gran mazo de demolición (¿y de donde saco eso?, ¿de casualidad será del mismo lugar donde saco la bendita cámara? #_#), lo alzo muy alto y lo bajo con una fuerza impresionante

_**CRACK!**_

sonó el fémur izquierdo del titán al ser completamente roto dejando al verde sin su pierna izquierda, el grito desgarrador no se hizo esperar, fue tan espantoso que le provoco a todos (incluidos los inconscientes del Hive Five ), menos a los ladrones una terrible sensación de dolor ajeno (joder, debe estar gritando bien feo ¿no?, igual a la autora de esta historia NO LE CHOCA), "las hermanas demonio son buenas siendo malas" pensó Red x, ese grito le había asustado un poquito casi nada (él es muy macho como para admitir que en ese momento estaba terriblemente asustado y no importaba cuantas veces él había visto la los psicópatas asesinar gente, Shadow definitivamente estaba peor, los otros almenas les contaban las cuerdas vocales para que no gritaran, pero ella se deleitaba de los gritos de sus víctimas), Red x volteo a ver a la que le arrancaba los suspiros (*insertando escena romántica en un momento y lugar inadecuado* listo ) ella estaba ocultando la mayoría de su rostro con su capa, pero el con la buena vista de ladrón que tiende a tener distinguió una casi imperceptible sonrisa "así que le está gustando, que bien, entonces esto ha valido la pena" sonrió, aunque nadie lo noto por la mascara

**_crack _****_crack _****_crack _****_crack _****_crack _****_crack _****_crack _****_crack _****_crack _****_crack _****_crack _****_crack _****_crack _****_crack_**

sonaban los demás huesos de las extremidades del cambiante, Shadow no tuvo piedad alguna, incluso partió los dedos de las extremidades (estos fueron con los pies porque pensó que al usar el mazo sería algo exagerado), la pelirroja dejo el mazo a un lado y sacó una navaja de cacería (enserio ¿¡de dónde saca esas cosas!?), de manera tan hábil, casi quirúrgica le abrió de cuello hasta el estómago, contemplo las medio destrozadas cuerdas vocales del hombre y se deleitó al ver todos sus órganos y huesos aun no rotos (para la gente que no sepa, a Shadow le encanta romper cosas, sobre todo huesos de personas), partió sus clavículas, después a ella le dio ganas de partir las costillas de él, lo cual hizo una por una (contándolas y toda la cosa), sin dañar los órganos, cogió las ultimas costillas del verde (las costillas flotantes) y las arranco, como bien se dice 'de raíz' y las tiro con desgana, como si no les importara (aunque la verdad es que a ella no le importa, por algo le estaba haciendo eso ¿no?) estos cayeron en el asfalto, la ladrona prosiguió con el castigo hacia el cambiante por ser un malnacido, descarado que se aprovechó de los sentimientos de su hermana para después dejarla de la peor manera destrozando su corazón, despertando la furia de la demoniza mayor, calentó las palmas de sus manos con sus poderes de fuego (algo natural de ella, después de todo ella era la demonio del elemento fuego, reina de las llamas infernales) y las colocaba cada ciertos periodos de tiempo en los órganos y nervios del cuerpo de Chico Bestias, causándole un dolor terrible, haciéndolo desear el no haber nacido, él tenía ganas de desmallarse de dolor o morir (en ese momento las dos ideas eran igual de buenas), lo peor de todo era que no podía quedar inconsciente ya que cada vez que intentaba hacerlo las marcas que tenía le inyectaba aún más adrenalina haciéndolo aún más sensible al dolor volviéndolo seis veces peor de lo que ya era, ella le quemo parte de los pulmones de manera más grave para que si algún otro le volviera a abrir (nunca se sabe si te topas con alguien que te abre como si fueras una cartuchera ¿no?) leyera las palabras 'soy una perra' en sus pulmones, para finalizar despellejo de una manera increíble y perfecta, envidiable para cualquier cirujano plástico, la cara de chico bestia

\- ¡Vaya!, con cara o sin ella eres igual de feo y pendejo, o no ¿Chikushô-kun? -se le burlo la ladrona- bueno, creo que ya termine -se levantó y se empezó a sacudir las manos y limpiarse de toda la sangre que, según ella no merecía tocar su bello disfraz de ladrona

Nadie había entendido a excepción de la alienígena, ya que ella era la única que entendía japonés (titanes misión Tokio) y entendió que Chikushô era bruto y/o bestia (técnicamente la palabra le encaja muy bien), a Red x se le encendió el foquito sádico y decidió coger la cámara y hacerse pasar por un presentador para jugar con la demoniza (creo que se está juntando demasiado con ella, se está volviendo muy desquiciado, ¡quien se pone a jugar así!)

\- ejem -sonó su garganta- soy Red x, sexy reporteo de parte del internet, ¿me daría un segundo de su tiempo para una entrevista?

-¡OH CLRARO QUE SI! -respondio de la manera más cínicamente tenebrosa que se había visto hasta entonces

\- ¿cómo se siente destrozar a alguien así? -x apunto su cámara al cuerpo del titán cambiante, que sinceramente estaba hecho una mierda, era increíble que aun estuviera vivo y respirando (bueno la verdad no, las marcas aun lo mantenían vivo y sufriendo)

\- la verdad es algo ¡MUY DIVERTIDO! (¡WTF! ), la verdad no tengo la menor idea de por qué la gente no lo hace es bueno, se siete bien, eres técnicamente su todo en ese momento, tú decides si muere o vive y cuanto vive en ese momento, en que lo desgarras hasta que su último aliento se extingue, mi amigo eres un _**DIOS**_ -le contesto calmada pero con una alegría en sus palabras terriblemente perturbadoras (relato basado en un comentario que hizo un asesino en serie antes de mandarlo a la silla eléctrica, lo que él dijo no fue lo mismo que está escrito aquí)

\- cool... eso creo -respondio el ladrón preguntándose ¿cómo carajos se hizo amigo de esta mujer? "relájate Jasón, es tu amiga, es una psicópata y prontamente tu cuñada, tómalo a la ligera ella no te ha hecho nada", dejo de grabar y apago la cámara "no tengo ganas de continuar con esto"

De la nada se hizo una estrella satánica con fuego verde en medio de la calle y de ahí apareció una sensual mujer de pechos enormes, trasero grande piel blanca con un traja de látex verde, guantes verdes oscuro y unas gafas plateadas de estilo futurista que tapaban la mitad para arriba (haciéndole de mascara), cabello largo y blanco, con labios gruesos pintados de verde claro

\- ! OH SII BEBES BURUNDANGA ESTA EN CASA ¡-grito a los cuatro vientos

\- ya calla si, actúas como negra pero no eres tan sexy como ellas perra -le dijo Shadow a su hermana mayor (Burundanga tiene 1923 años)

\- calla hija de put**

\- igual que la tuya solo que ella es re pu**

\- ... tienes razón- contesto la peliblanca- bueno, ignorando la puteri** de mi madre ¿para qué coño (*insertar insulto de Dross* listo) me necesitas, hoy hay una convención de puta** en Fall City y no me la quiero perder

\- ...ok... -"ni tenía idea que las put** tenían convenciones, de lo que uno aprende todos los días" pensó la ladrona un tanto sorprendida (claro que no lo demostró) - indúcelos a todos los inconscientes y encerrados, incluso a Raven

\- pero por que a nues...

\- ¡ES UNA PINCHE ORDEN! -Shadow le grito a su hermana, marcando quien era la que dictaba las órdenes aquí, Burundanga supo que la cosa era seria, (Shadow solo se pone así cuando la cosa era importante)

Ella asintió y desapareció, volvió a aparecer al frente de los titanes encerrados y les soplo, ellos fueron rodeados por un humo de color blanco, tres segundos después no tenían conciencia de sí mismos, solo eran autómatas que hacían lo que se les pedía, habían perdido su voluntad, después la peliblanca repitió el mismo proceso con los del Hive Five (que los muy de malas apenas estaban despertando)

\- listo- dijo el demonio mayor

\- bien, FESTIVAL DE LA CALABAZA CADA QUIEN PARA SU CASA - grito Shadow, todos los inducidos por las droga de Burundanga hicieron caso al instante, en menos de seis minutos solo estaban en esa calle las dos demonios, el ladrón y los dos medio muertos

\- empieza a hablar maldita hija del mal -dijo Burundanga as su hermana menor- yo sé que no era para eso que me necesitas

\- tienes razón, quiero que cures a estos malnacidos de lo que yo les hice, los necesito vivos -respondio con pereza

\- se puede saber por qué les hiciste eso -no le estaba preguntando, la demonio mayor técnicamente estaba demandando una respuesta

\- el imbécil e termino a nuestra hermana por el comunicador para estar con esta anoréxica de aquí -señalo a Terra

La reacción de Burundanga fue un tanto parecida a la de Shadow, después de 7 segundos, su hermoso cabello blanco, se le volvieron espinas blancas, dio un grito tan fuerte y bestial que Red x pensó que estaba invocando alguna bestia milenaria del séptimo infierno (aunque no lo crean Shadow pensó lo mismo que el ladrón)

\- COMO PUDO ESE HIJO DE #$%$&amp;%/&amp;(/)((%$#&amp;( &amp;$&amp;/&amp;(/)(¨)()/()&amp;/(&amp;/&amp; )/&amp;%#$&amp;/$$#" =(&amp;#=(/%&amp;()756%$(&amp;9(%- seguía y seguía diciendo y maldiciendo a diestra y siniestra con palabras aún más fuertes que las que había dicho la propia pelirroja, barbaridades tan pútridas que x quera vomitar, mientras que a Shadow no le afectaban en nada, al final la ladrona la callo con un buen puñetazo en la cara, la demonio mayor se levantó diciendo 'ya pues me calmo, no seas tan perra Shadow'

\- eso... fue horrible, mi estómago y oídos agradecerían no tener que escuchar esas palabras otra vez -comento Red x con nauseas

\- aun así no los sanare -dijo Burundanga ignorando olímpicamente al ladrón

\- si lo harás -contra ataco la pelirroja

\- no, merece la muerte

\- deben vivir

\- lastimo a nuestra hermana

\- y por eso ya los castigue

\- no

\- si

\- ¡VERGA!, DIJE QUE NO JODER

\- SI Y UN CHINGO

\- NO LO HARE

\- QUE SI

\- QUE NO

\- mira, gritar como perras en celo no nos dará la razón -Shadow suspiro de frustración- mira si los salvas te prometo que -se acercó al oído de Burundanga y le susurro un plan

\- ok, los salvare eso sí, todos participamos

\- claro, no sería divertido sin mis hermanos, así que les avisas ¿bien?

\- bien -la demonio mayor cogió los cuerpos de Terra y Chico Bestia felicitando a su hermana por lo escrito en los pulmones del joven (incluso tomo fotos)- necesito un lugar de trabajo ¿sabes uno?

\- la torre titán cuenta con una enfermería con mucha tecnología, cúralos ahí

\- de acuerdo eso sí, no los sanare del todo, quedaran en coma unos cuantos meses, como castigo de mi parte -sonrió macabramente

\- como sea, ni me importan, solo quita esas mierdas de mi vista- Burundanga se fue con los masacrados y quedaron ella y Red x en la calle

\- y bien -dijo el ladrón mostrando la video cámara

\- publica el video en la página oficial de vilanos (¿los villanos tienen página oficial?) estoy segura que se esparcirá como un virus, será increíble

\- eres sádica ¿sabes? -le recrimino el ladrón- no importa aun así me caes bien

\- sabes... -Shadow comenzó a pensar- ¿por qué planeaste un plan para humillar a esas zorras? -algo se le hacía muy raro a la pelirroja

\- por lo que le hicieron a tu hermana, no se lo merece, ella es una buena mujer, inteligente, fuerte, con unos ojos...- seguía diciendo muchas virtudes de lo genial y hermosa que era Raven, y estaba tan perdido idolatrándola que no cayó en cuenta que Shadow le escuchaba (estaba hablando como para el mismo) y ella se daba cuenta de una espantosa pero bien conveniente realidad, una realidad que la hizo sonreír de manera sincera y amable (lástima que con la máscara nadie lo vio)

\- estas enamorado de mi hermana

X quedo en shock con lo que dijo la demoniza pero también dándose cuenta que era cierto, solo con ella actuaba diferente (además no creo que pensarla las 24 horas sea normal a menos de que estés enamorado), rápidamente con velocidad demoniaca Shadow agarra del cuello del traje al ladrón

\- si se llega a suceder esta situación se hará bien, x te advierto que si la lastimas lo que le hice a esos dos no será nada me oíste NADA, el trago duro con bastante temor después por segunda vez en la noche beso el suelo (esta vez de manera más fuerte)- eso es para que no se te olvide

\- ¿alguna otra cosa? -pregunto al levantarse adolorido y con la posibilidad de que le pueda salir un moretón en la frente

\- sí, yo apruebo la relación -dijo retirándose del lugar-buen es tarde, me voy, no vaya y sea que Burun-san les inyecte veneno y mate a esas escorias -desapareció en una llamarada (como si se hubiera quemado en 0,2 segundos)

\- eee.. Yoo...- Red x estaba tan feliz y emocionado que no sabía cómo reaccionar, no solo se salvaba de ser destripado por Shadow al atreverse a mirar a su hermanita de esa manera (posibilidad que lo venía carcomiendo desde que decido tener a Raven para el), sino que también podía obtener el apoyo de Shadow para conquistarla

Paras los que estuvieran despiertos pasada las media noche y se atrevieran a ver por la ventana, hubieran visto la extrañes de ver a uno delos ladrones más buscados en toda Jump City bailando y saltando en las calles, despilfarrando una alegría bastante contagiarle

Mientras en la enfermería de la torre titán, Burundanga terminaba de "reconstruir" a esos dos (bueno la verdad apenas termino con Terra), porque parecían piezas de algún muñeco y no humanos, la demonio mayor sintió una poderosa presencia, pero no se inmuto porque era su hermana menor "es increíble que siendo tan pequeña, sea tan poderosa, ¿qué tiene que la hace tan extraordinaria" pensó porque desde hacía mucho tiempo había visto que Shadow no era una demonio común y corriente

\- terminaste Buru-san

\- sí, aunque me demore con el extraño adefesio de color verde -le respondio- ¿noticias? -pregunto por qué tenía una extraña sensación de que ella le quería decir algo

\- hai oneesan, mi amigo Red x está enamorado de nuestra Raven, yo apruebo la relación ¿tú que piensas?

\- si tú lo aceptas porque yo no, tu sabes lo que es mejor para nuestra cectpa

\- mmm, a verdad no sé si lo hago por que sea bueno para mi imooto-chan

-... mejor ayúdame con esta cosa verde, pásame la cara del chico

\- ok, ok no me jodas- decía mientras le pasaba la piel de la cara de Chico Bestia- enserio, a mí me parece más musgo que piel

\- sinceramente a mi también, oye ¿se puede saber dónde carajos quedaron sus costillas flotantes?

Y así las dos demonios terminaron su noche jugando a ser médicos, Red x por su parte publico el video llamado 'venganza al estilo Shadow' y Raven dormía pacíficamente drogada en su habitación

**Omake**

**Nikky: ok, esto fue largo**

**Shadow: si, jodidamente largo**

**Nikky: por cierto Burundanga que es cectpa**

**Burundanga: cectpa es hermana en ucraniano, soy de ucrania**

**Nikky; ¿a sí?, no lo sabia**

**Burundanga: hay muchas cosas que tú no sabes, como el hecho de que Shadow es japonesa**

**Nikky: esa si me la sabia, desde que dijo oneesan**

**Burundanga: ¿en serio?**

**Nikky: veo muchos animes sobre todo Naruto**

**Shadow: eso explica muchas cosas**

**Nikky: como sea, este omake no será gracioso y no habrá pelea de chimichangas**

**Deadpool: waaaaaaaa yo quería pelea de chimichangas *llorando a mares* NO TIENES CORAZON, BUAAAAAAA *sale corriendo***

**Nikky: carajo DEADPOOL VUELV POR FAVOR *corre tras Deadpool**

**Burundanga: yo digo que se aman**

**Shadow: por favor, Nikky no tiene corazón, créeme te lo digo por experiencia**

**Burundanga: ok, ¿ahora que teníamos que hacer?**

**Shadow: *pensando* ¡a si ya me acorde!, gracias por ser tan buenos lectores y ser pacientes al esperar el siguiente capitulo**

**Burundanga: comenten, sus comentarios motivan a la autora a escribir más y capítulos más largos**

**Shadow: por cierto, el fic de preguntas ya está en internet para que pregunten todo lo que han querido saber sobre los personajes de dc comics o de nosotros lo oc's de Nikky**

**Burundanga: y aquí y ahora homenajearemos a todos los que comentaron en este fic, a los que lo colocaron en sus favoritos**

**Shadow: y al que primero comento en el fic de las preguntas, muchas gracias**

**Los que comentaron el fic**_**serás mía Raven**_

Flor-VIB412** tres veces (adoro tus comentarios algunos me han inspirado mucho)**

Luisa Mateus **(y si te digo que este fic se inspiraba en ti al leerme todo tu perfil)**

Kimmi **(gracias por el comentario espero que te halla gustado este cap)**

victoria 211, **dos veces (gracias de verdad, espero ansiosa tu siguiente comentario y soy mujer)**

Emy **(tus ideas no son vagas son fantasticas, sabes, me inspiraste para el segundo capitulo el cual ahora te lo dedico gracias)**

sheresade **(respuestas a su debido avancel del fic**

nana, **dos veces (gracias por comentar, yo tambien creo que Chico Bestia y Terra son unos hijos de P***)**

Chica sombria **dos veces** **(tranquila x no te robara esta mas ocupado tratando de seducir a Raven)**

BlackyMemories **(Shadow: holiwis Silia-chan)**

Sofi Di Jackson **(tu lo pediste, tu lo tienes ATT: adoro tu nickname)**

**Los que agregaron en sus favoritos al fic**

SaSuHiNa-EvAnZ

RedxRae

Maluzaa

Flor-VIB412

BlackyMemories

**El primero en preguntar en el fic de**preguntas a héroes, antihéroes y villanos de DC comics

PitbullYatusabee **(ojala veas esto, gracias por ser el primero)**

**Shadow: arigato por todos queridos lectores**

**Burundanga: esperamos que sigan disfrutando de la historia**

**Shadow: si, es bueno saber que otras personas se toman el tiempo para leernos, me siento especial**

**En alguna otra parte (mentira, en casa de Nikky), Deadpool obtuvo su pelea de chimichangas contra Nikky y la va ganando**

**ahora en adelante cada comentario lo responderé en el fic**

**Ahora una pregunta para ustedes**

**¿Les gustaría saber las aventuras de cómo se reunieron los hijos de Trigón a como son ahora?**


	5. vídeo viral

**Me demore mucho bla bla bla los titanes no me pertenecen****bla bla bla habrán nuevos personajes****bla bla bla y mas****bla bla bla****bla bla bla****bla bla bla**

**Capítulo 5**

**Un video viral**

los titanes despertaron con uno que otro vacío mental así que comenzaron su día como cualquier otro hasta que Cyborg recordó (gracias a su medio cerebro mecánico) lo que había pasado la noche anterior, sin más vómito, después se dirigió a buscar a sus demás compañeros que casualmente salían de sus habitaciones un tanto mareados, les recordó de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, mientras les contaba sin lujo de detalles de la tortura de Shadow escucharon algunos ruidos de la enfermería, corrieron hacia allá para encontrar a las hermanas de Raven al lado de Chico Bestia y Terra, ellos se veían bien ya no estaban destripados pero con las capacidades de esas dos (y con lo que había hecho la pelirroja anteriormente) ya no se podían confiar, el primero en atacarlas fue Cyborg (era el que más miedo les tenia), las demonizas escaparon de sus rayos sónicos que impactaron en las ventanas partiéndolas al instante

\- OYE, LOS ESTABAMOS CURANDO PENDEJO -se quejaba Burundanga, a la vez que evitaba los starballs que le lanzaba la alienígena -TU MECHAS ROJAS NO ME JODAS PU**

\- ¡NO TENGO IDEA DE LO QUE SIGNIFICA PU**, PERO SE QUE EL COMENTARIO NO ES DE MI AGRADO, ADEMAS TU ME DAS MIEDO! -decía la tamareana sin dejar de atacar

Shadow esquivaba todo con una facilidad suprema y sin quejarse, después de todo ella había logrado su cometido, castigar a la parejita e iniciar el despertar del demonio de Raven (aunque lo segundo no había sido planeado, era un plus), así que estaba decidida a volver a Raven del lado del mal y eso comenzaba con su despertar y para despertar el demonio interno se debía eliminar el rastro más importante de virtud y pureza, la virginidad, claro siendo como es esta pelirroja no tardo más de tres segundos para tener un plan libre de fallas (aprovechando que la esencia demoniaca seguía activa en Raven), esquivo un rayo sónico y le propuso algo a Raven de lo cual su lado demoniaco no podría negar

\- nee Raven, ya que nuevamente estas soltera Burundanga y yo nos preguntamos si querrías salir con nosotras al antro, será divertido, invitar a algunos amigos y a Crow -(¿extrañaron a la gemela de Raven? ¿No?, que malotes ¬u¬)- ¿qué me dices? - y tal como lo esperaba su respuesta seria la que ella quería

\- claro, pero necesito un vestido sexy - dijo sin pensarlo sorprendiéndose así misma (la que en verdad respondio fue el lado demoniaco)

\- de eso no te preocupes que lo tenemos arreglado -respondio Burundanga lanzando un montón de bisturís quirúrgicos a robín- por cierto, estas bazofias humanas no podrán despertar en un tiempo, están en un coma postraumático (*deshacerme de personajes que impedirían el romance y el lemon* listo),pero tranquilos al menos no es coma pos traumatismo craneoencefálico así que despertaran sin daños cerebrales -decía la demoniza mayor mientras agarraba del brazo a Shadow y se lanzaban al vacío (ya que no habían ventanas que las detuvieran), antes de impactar contra el suelo apareció una gran estrella satánica hecha con fuego, luego esta se partió haciendo un gran hueco humeante y con fuego por donde las demonios pasaron, después el agujero desapareció, los titanes (que habían visto todo) cayeron en cuenta que las demonios se habían ido al infierno

el video se había publicado en la página de villanos y la gran mayoría, en todo el mundo y uno que otro fuera de este (que al parecer tenía alcance de su internet a millones de años luz), muchos comentaban sobre lo genial que quedo el video, los comentarios eran desde si era real, hasta peticiones de donde se podían contactar con la autora (ya que la mayoría de los vilanos conocían Shadow), y aunque no lo crean la mayoría de los comentarios venían de villanos importantes y la mayoría provenientes de ciudad gótica, los villanos de esa ciudad quedaron maravillados

**Por qué tan serio?: que inspirado quede con sus palabras, yo también estoy de acuerdo con la señorita Shadow, la gente debería hacer lo mismo que ella y yo hacemos es bastante bueno y divertido, donde estará esa bella dama para felicitarla por su trabajo personalmente**

**Sexy gata: simplemente wow, había escuchado de ella y de lo que hacía pero jamás lo había visto, simplemente me dejo sin palabras, que traje tan sensual**

**Las plantas son lo mejor: esa Shadow haciendo de las suyas, ¿dónde estará?, me gustaría recorra buenos tiempos (si sabes de lo que significa)**

**Yo amo a mi puddin: siempre tan divertida ¿dónde estarás Shadow?**

**Se lo dejo al azar: lance mi moneda para decidir si se debía felicitar personalmente o no, ahora que tome la decisión ¿dónde la encuentro?**

**Preguntas sin respuesta?: creo que tenemos un acertijo**

**Todos deben temer: ella si sabe cómo aterrar a sus victimas**

**El hombre que rompió al murciélago: me encanta el video, quiero conocer a la chica**

Y más y más comentarios sobre el video pero sobretodo donde estaba Shadow, hasta que de un momento a otro

**Yo soy Shadow perras: ¿me buscan?, ¡estoy en Jump City!, vengan, hare una fiesta y los invito a todos será el próximo viernes 13**

sin perder tiempo todos los vilanos de la ciudad (aunque también villanos de otros países y de otros mundos) se dirigieron a sus respectivos transportes para partir hacia Jump City, claro que ellos no fueron los únicos que vieron el mensaje, cierto súper héroe y cierta ladrona también lo vieron junto con el video, en la bat-cueva Batman terminaba de leer los comentarios después de haber visto el video sin mostrarse afectado pero en su interior estaba más que asqueado, pero eso no le importaba a él, lo importante del asunto era que habría una reunión de villanos en Jump City la ciudad de su protegido Robín, frunció el ceño, lo único que tenía en su mente eran las palabras 'nada bueno va a pasar', su protegido no podría soportar la ola de villanos que se iban a dirigir a su ciudad y noes que no confiara en él, claro que lo hacía, pero si se le aparecían villanos del calibre del Joker o Espantapájaros y sobre todo al tiempo, él y sus amigos no tendrían posibilidades

\- Alfred, cuida la bat-cueva, iré a Jump City -le aviso a Alfred

\- muy bien amo Bruce, mande saludos de mi parte al joven Dick -respondio el mayordomo

Sin perder el tiempo, entro al bat-movil y se fue sin darse él cuenta que había una sombra que sonreía maliciosamente mientras se esfumaba para avisarle a su señora su salida ya esperada por ella

a las afueras de Ciudad Gótica, donde no llega la luz del sol, en una mansión muy, muy vieja, con estilos góticos bastante transilvanos de colores fúnebres, rodeado de neblina sospechosa, al lado de un cementerio ya olvidado por la gente, habían dos seres no vivos, ni en la tumba, dos seres sin alma condenados por un error de un ancestro demasiado antiguo, incluso para la propia historia d la humanidad, seres que debían alimentarse de la vida roja de otros para subsistir, si, los verdaderos dueños de la noche desde tiempos inmemorables, vampiros

una de esas criaturas era una bella mujer de 36 años pero con apariencia de 17, de sedoso cabello negro, largo, con un mechón blanco y corto al frente de su cara finamente peinado hacia su izquierda para no tapar sus preciosos ojos naranja metalizado, de piel blanca característica de los vampiros, cuerpo esbelto y trabajado, de pechos medianos, vientre plano, trasero firme, piernas largas y tonificadas, de apariencia delicada, con nariz perfilada, labios rosáceos y orejas puntiagudas, vestida con un traje de látex de colores negro y morado, que combinaban con sus botas largas de cuero negro que le llegaban por encima de la rodilla, con una máscara que solo cubría sus ojos privando al mundo de la belleza de ellos, terminaba de ver el video con hambre "¿cómo podía desperdiciar esa deliciosa esencia de vida que los humanos llamaban sangre?" se preguntó, tenía hambre ya que no había comido desde hacía tres días

\- ¿tátara abuelo?, ya podemos salir, quiero visitar a los niños del orfanato -dijo ella con su delicada voz que inspiraba tranquilidad, una voz que cualquier mujer envidiaría

\- aun no Violet Bat, Shadow no se nos ha comunicado y deja de decirme tátara abuelo, me haces sentir viejo y solo tengo 500 años, dime Bat Count -dijo el vampiro acompañante de a fémina, de voz juvenil y burlesca, de 1'84 de altura, con la apariencia de un hombre de 23 años, vestido con un traje elegante de color negro que contrarrestaba a la perfección con su cabello blanco, mentón y nariz perfilada, labios provocativos, sonrisa traviesa y preciosos ojos naranja metálico, le vibro su celular negro ultima tecnología advirtiendo que le había llegado un mensaje

**DE: Reina de los espíritus malignos**

**El murciélago ha salido de su guarida, distráiganlo un rato luego lo dejan venir**

**ATT: SHADOW**

\- andando -dijo el vampiro y los dos desaparecieron de la mansión en forma de murciélagos, el de color blanco mientras ella era de color negro

Terminado de enviar el mensaje Shadow caminaba sonriente por las calles de Jump City sin su disfraz, mostrando su belleza infernal, con su piel blanca y suave, ojos grisáceos y cristalinos, labios carnosos de color rosa natural y vestida con una camisa pequeña, sin mangas, ajustada estilo corsé al igual que sus jeans de cuero negro brillante, con unas botas medio altas de cuero blanco

\- mientras que llega la noche de fiesta, me divertiré con un poco de sexo casual -se dijo a sí misma "ignorando" que alguien la vigilaba desde la lejanía

**Respondiendo comentarios**

BlackyMemories: **fue Shadow no yo**

**Shadow: ¿qué cuentas perra?, habéis actualizado tus fics porque yo los leo**

**Nikky: ¿Por qué le dices así?**

**Shadow: si me cae bien la gente les digo perras o pendejo, pero si no me caen bien los tratare como perras y pendejos**

Nana**: creí que cortarle el pene seria demasiado además me dejaría sin ideas para el final y a Terra no le desfigure la cara peo si le partí el cráneo ¿es algo no?, no soy muy fan del Naru/Hina pero le puedo intentar y no tengo ni idea que es Bat/Cari ¿quién es Cari?, por cierto amo tus comentarios, son largos tal y como me gustan así podre tener una mejor opinión sobre lo que escribo, gracias por comentar**

Flor-VIB412**: si intente dar ese toque de sadismo leve y estoy de acuerdo contigo, ya que, según esta historia, si son unos hijos de perra (y eso es insultar a las perras), see, Red X es condenadamente lindo y con buena suerte, no cualquiera recibe el apoyo de demonios ultra poderosas, gracias por la opinión que temes de ellas, significa mucho para mí como su creadora (y chismoseándote, pronto podrás verlas en dibujos, las estoy haciendo y pronto las publicare en mi Tumblr junto a mis fanfictions, además de daos y detalles interesantes)**

Victoria 211**: gracias y no necesito el poder de Thor, yo solo necesito estos poderes**

**El poder de la inspiración**

**El poder del tiempo**

**El poder de que me tengan paciencia**

**El poder del internet y una computadora**

Strecca-solcito **: y es un gusto y placer darte la continuación del fic**

**Y esta vez no habrá omake y les diré por que**

**He leído en Facebook (si tengo uno, raro ¿no?) y me he encontrado con la mala noticia de que Marvel decidió matar a mi personaje favorito de sus comics, Deadpool será declarado muerto y eso me ha dejado lo suficientemente indispuesta como para escribir el omake aunque al menos logre escribir el siguiente cap.**

**Y me demorare mucho para seguir actualizando ya que estoy castigada por no rendir en el estudio, ténganme paciencia por favor**

**Gracias por leer y comenten**


	6. Preparémonos para la noche

**Como siempre perdón por la espera pero es que tengo que estudiar y la vida real no está fácil (JÓDANSE PROFES)**

**Los TT no son míos**

**Advertencias**

**MUCHO Oc (de hecho solo son los personajes y su imagen las personalidades se las coloco yo, ya que es mi fic y hare lo que se me dé la gana con el XD)**

**Mala ortografía (según mi bendito Word 2013 todo esta prefecto pero si aun así hay errores por favor avísenme y cacheteo a mi Word)**

**Lemon Kyd/Sha (aunque no soy muy buena con el lemon, pero le estoy intentando, tranquilos gente pronto será lemon Red/Rae)**

**Un regalito por la espera (claro si lo desean)**

**Mini concursillo (eso también va por la espera)**

**Capitulo 6**

**Preparémonos para la noche**

muchos sabían quién era Kyd Wykkyd, claro otro ladrón perteneciente al Hive Five que al parecer no puede hablar (o eso era lo que él les hacía creer a los demás, incluso a su propio equipo y amigos más íntimos, era su secreto especial), pero los que lo conocieron realmente (que están muertos por razones desconocidas y el no supo cómo) sabían que él no era un meta-humano común y corriente, él era un caso bastante singular, podría decirse casi único, él era un meta-humano hibrido, mitad meta-humano (por parte de su madre), mitad demonio (por parte de su padre), y como medio demonio que es también tenía gustos mórbidos como los demás demonios, el vio con sus amigos el video de Shadow publicado en la página de villanos y a diferencia de sus compañeros (que se asquearon a limites inimaginables y dieron gracias a dios que estaban inconscientes en ese momento y no tuvieron que ver eso en vivo) el miro todo el video con emoción (claro que nadie lo noto), agradeció que fuera un hombre con un gran auto control porque de no ser así sus compañeros habrían visto la tremenda erección que le había causado el video, mejor dicho, el video no, fue la protagonista del video, Shadow era la mujer más sádica que había visto y claro el reconocía que ella era una demonio, una poderosa y seguramente de la realeza, por todo ese poder y esencia que despedía de ella, tenía tan buena figura y cuando golpeo a Terra que se la había escuchado el crack del cráneo de la rubia al romperse el sentía que tenía un orgasmo, se notaba a leguas lo fuerte y dominante que era, justamente el tipo de mujer que a él le gustaba (tenía un gran fetiche a ser un sumiso)sentía la necesidad de ser poseído por ella, que lo manoseara, que lo golpeara, que lo lamiera cual dulce, que lo hiciera suyo, tenía una terrible necesidad de tener sexo con ella (que sería lo mismo que para los humanos "amor a primera vista"), valiéndole un carajo lo que fueran a decir del desapareció de la colmena dejando a los demás preguntarse a donde y a que se iba

había seguido la dulce esencia de la demoniza que era un delicioso olor a rosas y sangre con un toque dulce y casi imperceptible de azufre putrefacta, un olor bastante atractivo, la observaba desde lejos, disfrutando la bella imagen que ella sin el disfraz de ladrona apreciando con sumo detalle su mayor atractivo, y no, esta vez no se fijó en su físico (ya que era lo primero que le veía a las mujeres... y a los hombres también, para que negar), aunque debía admitir que estaba buena, pero no, sus ojos eran lo que más lo atraía, grises perfectos con un brillo natural de color plata, su pupila era casi invisible (ya que también era gris, solo que un poco más claro, como un blanco ensombrecido), que la hacía parecer que fuera una ciega y de no ser que él sabía que veía perfectamente bien (de hecho, veía mejor que una persona y/o demonio promedio) el también hubiera creído que era una ciega "vaya engaño" pensó el meta-humano, con una profundidad que parecía que podía ver su oscuro y mórbido ser ya que en esa mirada se reflejaba claramente las palabras "locura y sadismo" en ellos y para el eso era lo más excitante, si, definitivamente los ojos de Shadow eran los ojos más bonitos que jamás había visto

Shadow sabía que estaba siendo seguida por alguien, solo tardo un minuto y un sorbo a una soda que había comprado en medio de su recorrido para encontrar un hombre o mujer con la cual acostarse y tomar su esencia y hacerse más fuerte, su seguidor o como ella pensaba "su pinche acosador de mierda del día, el cual si no valía la pena disfrutaría descuartizándolo lentamente", era nada más y nada menos que Kyd Wykkyd el meta-humano medio demonio del Hive Five "las casualidades del universo, un medio demonio" pensó mientras olfateaba de manera disimulada el aire para captar su aroma y su esencia, "y cachondo, creo que hoy tengo suerte", sonrió de manera perversa aunque solamente Kyd Wykkyd fue el único que la noto, los demás humanos que estaban cerca de ella admirando su esbelta imagen, cegados por el poder de la demoniza interpretaron esa sonrisa como una sonrisa coqueta habiendo sonrojar a más de un hombre y lesbiana que pasaba por ahí, de manera de que los humanos que la rodeaban y adoraban su belleza ella volteo a mirar a Kyd Wykkyd que estaba en al techo de la librería que estaba al otro lado de la calle donde se encontraba Shadow, el noto como ella lo volteo a mirar a él "su mirada es muy poderosa" pensó mientras se sonrojaba ya que los ojos grisáceos de la demoniza era bastantes penetrantes y el meta-humano se sentía desnudo, tanto de cuerpo como de alma, se sentía como un libro abierto a ella, para que la pelirroja pudiera escudriñar todo cuanto desease de él, ella le sonrió de manera lujuriosa, una sonrisa sensual única de los demonios, de ese tipo de sonrisas que más que sonrisa era una invitación a hacer algo impuro, algo corporal, algo pecaminoso que dios no aprobaría, al acto de unión carnal, a esa deliciosa danza de cuerpos vulgarmente llamada sexo, claramente los ojos excesivamente expresivos de Shadow le decían "unámonos carnalmente", esa mirada que le daba permiso de tenerla y así cumplir su deseo, ella siguió caminando a la vez que ignoraba las invitaciones a citas que le pedían los humanos "ya tengo una y es mucho más interesante y beneficiosa que la de ustedes inútiles humanos despreciables" se decía en su fuero interno, le hizo una imperceptible señal al medio demonio señalando un callejón oscuro al cual nadie pasaba por razones desconocidas, eso y que se veía terriblemente aterrador por lo oscuro que era, ella se dirigió a ese lugar y desapareció en las sombras y Kyd no pensó a hacer esperar a la pelirroja y se transportó a ese lugar

ya en el callejón Kyd Wykkyd noto que ella no estaba ahí, eso lo entristeció un poco "perdí mi oportuni..." pensaba hasta que fue arremetido contra una pared del callejón al mismo tiempo que le quitaban de manera muy profesional su capa, dejando de lado el dolor del golpe en su cabeza y espalda, se alertó, trato de levantarse de la paren pero se dio cuenta de que habían enterrado en la paren un tubo de hierro que aprisionaba sus manos e impedían un óptimo movimiento, forcejeo pero no le sirvió, miro a todos los lados buscando su capa pero en vez de encontrarla vio como una sombra al frente de él, en la otra pared se contemplaba una sombra femenina que salía de la pared hasta tomar la conocida forma de Shadow que lo miraba con ojos hambrientos

\- disculpa la rudeza pero quería ver tu rostro lleno de dolor, es más excitante para mí -la demoniza se relamió los labios mientras veía la entrepierna del joven y Kyd Wykkyd trago duro con nervios y ansiedad- ahora veamos si vales mi tiempo

ella empezó a masajear la entrepierna del meta-humano de forma placentera, despertando poco a poco su miembro, movía sus expertos dedos de arriba a abajo por encima de la ropa, elevándoles un poco la temperatura para el deleite del chico, de manera lenta y sensual le elevo la camisa dejado al descubierto de cintura para arriba su marcado masa no musculoso cuerpo, ubico la camisa detrás del cuello de Kyd ya que no se la podía quitar del todo, aunque eso era lo que menos importaba, Shadow toco y manoseo de manera tortuosamente lenta el pecho y espalda del medio demonio, se enfocó en las tetillas del chico masajeándolas y pellizcándolas un poco fuerte parta el deleite del chico, Kyd respiraba con dificultad y su mente estaba hecha trisas, Shadow beso con ternura las ya sensibles tetillas para después disponerse a devorarlas sin pudor alaguno haciendo gemir telepáticamente a Wykkyd, el solo podía sentir los ardientes toques de la demoniza, se sentía bien pero entre sus piernas sentía una gran necesidad creciente, él sabía que ella lo sabía, también sabía que ella quería torturarlo con insatisfacción sexual, lo peor de todo es que a él le gustaba "creo que soy masoquista" trataba de pensar el meta-humano mientras seguía siendo torturado, "demasiado sensible, este es un incubo sumiso, ¡y yo como adoro a los ukes, hoy si tengo suerte!, ¡Itadakimasu!" pensó la demoniza dispuesta a absorber la esencia del uke, dejo de trabajar en su pecho y bajo lentamente a la vez que lamia el estómago del chico, besando su vientre con ternura, como si en vez de sexo, estuvieran haciendo el amor, algo completamente falso tratándose de demonios, le quito el pantalón y la ropa interior a Kyd Wykkyd contemplando el gran miembro que se levantaba orgulloso de su buen tamaño

\- 25 centímetros, nada mal para ser medio demonio - alabo la pelirroja, después de todo era una muy buena longitud, además de que era ancho y lucia apetitoso a sus ojos- aunque es un tamaño pobre a comparación con demonios puros (ella recordó las veces en las que se unió carnalmente con sus hermanos mayores, a comparación ellos dejaban al miembro de Kyd Wykkyd en pañales), pero me gustan así, no te preocupes, ya crecerá con el tiempo y con tus hormonas demoniacas

Kyd Wykkyd enrojeció lo suficiente como para que su cara le hiciera competencia a sus propios ojos, el nunca había dudado del tamaño de su amigo y sabía que era bueno para las chicas ya que todas las chicas con las que se había acostado se sorprendían de su tamaño, pero al parecer a ella no le sorprendió, eso lo hizo sentir un poco desilusionado, pero a la vez se sentía bien después de todo ella le había dicho que así le gustaban y para él era el mejor cumplido que le habían dicho en la vida, sobretodo viniendo de un ser tan poderoso y malvado como ella, Shadow por primera vez en su larga existencia hizo algo que nunca había hecho antes pero ahora quería hacerlo y lo hizo, beso la punta del miembro de Kyd, saboreando el líquido pre seminal del chico, era dulce y poseía un buen olor, como si fuera un afrodisiaco, ella sonrió perversamente y lo miro a los ojos mostrando sus intenciones en ellos, Kyd Wykkyd sentido una corriente eléctrica al ver la mirada de Shadow y sacando la lengua a colocar una erótica cara de necesidad le rogo telepáticamente

-' por favor, mi ama'- suplico con una voz de necesidad digna de un verdadero sumiso, mostrando así su lado demoniaco heredado por su padre que era un reconocido íncubos sumiso

ella sonrió para sus adentros "ama" le encantaba que le llamaran así, sin más preámbulos se metía a la boca la hombría del chico de manera lenta y bastante placentera escuchando e su mente un ronco gemido del medio demonio, primero comenzó lentamente pero a medida que pasaban los minutos succionaba cada vez más fuerte, lambia, besaba y mordisqueaba suavemente la intimidad del chico, devoraba sin pudor alguno al joven mientras el gemía como perra en celo sin poder controlarse, pero que poda hacer, Kyd se sandia demasiado bien dentro de la boca de la demoniza y si fuera por el jamás dejaría salir a "su amiguito" de ahí, el cuerpo del villano se estremeció con fuerza y una descarga eléctrica lo recorrió por todo su ser advirtiendo que ya iba a culminar, Shadow empezó a sentir que el miembro estaba listo para liberar la preciada esencia que tanto quería, succiono la cabeza y apretó ligeramente la longitud a la vez que relajaba su garganta, preparar andola para tragar

'gyuuuuuuu' gimió telepáticamente al correrse dentro de la boca de la pelirroja, ella gustosamente trago la esencia y junto con ella más poder de los que una vez pudieron ser los bebes del mañana, ahora solo eran dulces semillas de almas que alimentan a Shadow, contaminándolas con su esencia demoniaca para convertirlas en poder

\- bien, por ahora esto será suficiente para mí -se dijo Shadow, luego miro a Kyd Wykkyd- y creo que ya pudiste satisfacer las ganas de tenerme -Kyd frunció el ceño, lo que decía ella era una total mentira, él quería más, mucho más- demo (pero) si aún no estas satisfecho y si quieres obtener mi esencia y hacerte más fuerte o solo tener sexo conmigo, nos veremos en la disco "el diablo bailarín", serás mi pareja de esta noche -Kyd no tardo ni un segundo en asentir- bien nos veremos a las nueve ... ¿cuál es tu verdadero nombre? -obviamente ella sabía que Kyd Wykkyd era su nombre de villano, tenía la fe de que los villanos eran lo suficientemente inteligentes como para ponerse un nombre falso al darse a conocer al mundo "excepto esa tal Kitty, es tan estúpida y patética como su padre polilla asesina"

\- 'yo me llamo Elliot knight, un medio demonio meta-humano ladrón del grupo Hive Five' -le contesto telepáticamente con la elegante voz de todo un seductor profesional, aunque sin el toque sensual

\- creo que ya sabes quién soy, aun así, soy Proserpine Sathell, reina demonio, ama y de los espíritus malignos -se presentó con desinterés a la vez que se iba retirando del lugar- vístete guapo, que seas digno de acostarte con una reina como yo -desaparece en medio de fuego (Nikky: ¿de dónde chuchas salió el fuego? O.o ¿incineración espontanea?)

Kyd Wykkyd no gasto más tiempo en el lugar, desapareció para luego aparecer en su habitación y buscar que ponerse ya que no quería decepcionar a su cita

Shadow reapareció dentro de la biblioteca, en un lugar donde nadie estaba viendo o tan siquiera cerca como para ver como una pelirroja salía de una gran bola de fuego, salió del lugar ignorando al bibliotecario que se la estaba comiendo con la mirada, caminaba por las calles de Jump City despreocupadamente a la vez que sacaba de su bolsillo su hellphone 9 Max plus (es como el iphone pero mejorado, con mejores aplicaciones, le dura meses la batería y para demonios) que era rojo y con cuernitos, marco un numero

Jasón se encontraba en la pizzería disfrutando del buen clima y su comida hasta que le vibro el celular, saco su iPhone 6 plus revisando el número que era desconocido, contesto pensando que era un nuevo trabajo pero antes sintetizo si voz con una aplicación que tenía en su celular y así sonar como Red x aunque no tuviera el sintetizador de su mascara

\- hola -dijo Jasón como Red x

\- ¡quien lo diría!, así que este es tu numero celular ¿no? X-kun -le respondio la sintetizada voz femenina de Shadow (ella había hecho lo mismo que x)- nee ¿queréis ir de fiesta conmigo, mis hermanas y algunos amigos?, Raven ira

\- ... donde y cuando -respondio ansioso mientras se le formaba una sonrisa en el rostro, nada mejor que ver a Raven bailar en la disco

\- así me gusta ladrón de mier**- Shadow también sonrió, sintiendo una presencia demoniaca llegando a la ciudad y ella sabía quién era perfectamente- esta noche será para no olvidar

llegando a Jump City, se encontraba una peli morada de ojos amastias y piel grisácea vestida de shorts y una achicada camisa sin mangas acompañada de un chalequito y con botines además de guantes que dejaban al descubierto sus dedos, todo era de látex negro brillante, era acompañada del milenario dragón de las tierras de Nol, Malchior que ahora había logrado dejar de ser de papel, se veía exactamente igual que Rorek con la diferencia de que su cabello era negro ceniza, sus ojos rojos como la sangre y su bufanda era morada

\- hace mucho que no venía aquí -comento Crow- se ve que no ha cambiado nada, puf aburridos de mierda -movió los ojos a un lado- este lugar tan calmado no me gusta

\- entonces que hacemos aquí- pregunto Malchior con su elegantemente grave voz masculina

\- porque -decía ella al mismo tiempo que se le empezaba a ver una sonrisa llena de malicia- aquí ocurrirán cosas destructivamente divertidas

\- más que perfecto -dijo el, un gran amante de la destrucción y miseria sin sentido

\- pero primero debemos cambiarnos y acicalarnos para una acalorada noche de fiesta, baile y si todo sale genial, sexo desenfrenado -decía ella acariciando de forma sugestiva la armadura del hombre (What the fuck O_0)

\- será una buena noche -el dragón sonreía de manera maligna y pervertida debajo de su bufanda- que estamos esperando - empezó a avanzar con ella y de cuando en vez masajeaba tiernamente el trasero de la chica sacando más de un suspiro

y si a alguien le interesa Raven se la paso toda la tarde con su hermana Burundanga en el centro comercial (aunque no le gusto mucho la idea y técnicamente Burundanga la tuvo que sacar a rastras de la torre titan) comprando ropa, zapatos y accesorios entre otras cosas (como la vaselina XD) para la noche, la cual prometia ser de las mejores noches que pasarian en sus vidas

**Respondiendo comentarios**

Nana: **como siempre adoro que me comentes y me alegra que nuevamente me escribas**

**Sobre el Bat/Cat no sé si sea posible ya que no lo tenía pensado colocar en la historia, lo pensare mucho ya que a Catwoman le tenía planeado una orgia femenina (*insertar aquí carita de pervertida*)**

**Poor little lonely demon está condenado a desaparecer ya que cuando lo volví a leer no me gusto lo que escribí, en cambio hare otra historia que trate de lo mismo, como conoce Raven a sus hermanos, pero con mejores argumentos y contando el pasado de cada uno de los hermanos y como llegaron a la decisión de encontrarse y unirsen para poder ser una familia, así que espérala**

**Catwoman estará en la historia obviamente**

**Si habrá lemon de Jasón y Raven aunque no sé si te gustara o será lo suficientemente satisfactorio para tus deseos ya que soy primeriza en esto de escribir lemons, juzga mi capacidad con mi primer intento de lemon con mis victimas Kyd Wykkyd y Shadow, espero tu respuesta**

NataNegra: **bien por ti si te encanta esa excusa de parodia de los jóvenes titanes que los hacen quedar más que ridículos, pero no creas que ahí el Bb/Rae es canon, si no mal recuerdo ahí también hay Bb/Terra y Aqua/Rae, si no me crees mira las pruebas**

**Beast boy x Terra Teen Titans Go**

**Raven x Aqualad Teen Titans Go**

**y si mal no estoy hay un capitulo en que Chico Bestia y Raven tienen una "cita" para dar celos y separar a Aqualad y Terra que estaban teniendo una cita también**

**Así que investiga mejor antes de comentar, hay más romance ente BB y Rae si y hasta me parece bonito (y eso que esa pareja no me entra ni a patadas excepto en uno que otro fanfiction que han escrito y me parecieron muy buenas historias), pero no es canon, solo en los comics fue canon**

Reviewer Criticona: **vaya tu si tomaras tiempo pero si me logras entender (lo dudo ya que eres una criticona y las criticonas nunca entienden, solo entenderían si fueran criticonas CONSTRUCTIVAS), y para que mi respuesta sea aceptable y otras personas lo entiendan también colocare texto de lo que mes escribiste y al final dejar todo tu comentario para que todos lo vean y juzguen tu opinión**

"Cuantas faltas ortograficas! Jisus, y no cuenta que lo "advertiste" porque no se si estas consciente de que aqui, EN ESTA PAGINA, se debe respetar en extremo la ortografia, no somos perfectos, pero algo de decencia en tu ortografia no estaria mal"

**acepto eso y agradezco el que lo hallas informado, si me sigo equivocando de manera tan bestial como me lo haces leer me gustaría que me escribieras las palabras y su corrección y así no caería mas en el error o me podrías "regañar" como lo haces ahora, lo sabes, soy humana y tiendo a equivocarme por eso trato de corregir lo máximo en Word, y no, aquí no se debe respetar AL EXTREMO, esta página es para que los futuros escritores o escritoras y aficionados escriban sus ideas y las compartan con el mundo así tengan mala ortografía, de no ser así, yo debería criticar tu comentario ya que también tiene faltas ortográficas, enserio ¿Jisus?**

"Ahora si, lo peor, el desenlace. Raven bailando en una discoteca? y solo, SOLO POR ESO Red X se enamoro de ella? Estas bromeando! No entiendo por que cambiar las personalidades de los personajes, Raven JAMAS haria eso, oiste? JAMAS DE LOS JAMASES! Ella es muy diferente a como tu la pintas en tu fic."

**primero, no es desenlace, es el comienzo o enlace ya que las cosas no terminan ahí, empiezan ahí, además en el comienzo nunca dije que se enamoró de ella, solo despertó su deseo por ella, por favor aprende a leer detalladamente y si yo quiero cambiarles las personalidades de los personajes pues lo hare, después de todo es mi fic, yo al igual que muchos otros autores y autoras hemos cambiado las personalidades de los personajes, de no ser así los sentimientos que queremos dar en las historias no se darían ya que "no va con la personalidad del personaje" y en todos los fanfiction (TODOS SIN EXCLUSION) han cambiado las personalidades aunque sea mínimamente, si es tan fácil dame un buen ejemplo de como se hace un buena historia de amor, sangre, sexo y romance sin cambiar de ninguna forma la personalidad de los personajes de TT a ver si es tan fácil para ti, si mi Raven es diferente a la verdadera como la Raven de otros autores o autoras también son diferentes a la verdadera y si necesitas ejemplos para comprender que nosotros s no tenemos la misma idea del creador de Raven te puedo mandar links con ejemplos de otras formas de Raven con la pareja que voz necesites**

"Ahora, tus OC's... bueno, tambien he quedado clara que no pienso meterme en ese campo, ya que no me interesa, a mi no me gusta cuando los escritores usan OC's pero eso es personal."

**Entonces por qué chuchas lees lo mío eh?**

"Hablemos de la escena del capitulo 4. Creeme que quise, QUISE apreciar la parte cuando dejaron medio muertos a Terra y a Chico Bestia, porque amo lo sadico, y cuando esta bien planteado, Hasta me quito el sombrero! Pero tu, tu mi querida escritora, fue tan superficial la razon, tan... tan... tan (disculpa la palabra) estupida, que por eso no, no la disfrute, la senti tan innecesaria, irrelevante y soy capaz de repetirlo, estupida la escena. Lo unico, LO UNICO que rescato de esa escena, fueron las descripciones, no todas, pero hubo unas cuantas que me hizo sentir en la casa de los dibujos o en ugly americans XD"

**Me alegra que estemos de acuerdo en nuestro amor por lo sádico y ¿te digo una cosita?, los asesinos psicópatas matan y hacen daño por, adivina que... COSAS SUPERFICIALES, como****Ted Bundy que mataba mujeres parecidas a su ex solo porque ella lo dejo, o Hitler que asesino a mucha gente por ser judíos o negros o homosexuales, y muchas personas más, así que no digas que lo mío fue superficial después de todo ¿sabes cómo piensa un asesino o un psicópata?, te recuerdo que ellos piensan de manera diferente, lo que nosotros llamamos locura para ellos es diversión "sana", y me parece genial que te guste la casa de los dibujos además de ugly americans, son muy buenos programas SUPERFICIALES Y SIN SENTIDO QUE LLEGAN A SER ESTUPIDOS**

"Y una cosa mas, POR QUE TANTAS NOTAS DE AUTOR METIDAS EN LOS CAPITULOS! Eso lo hace la gente presumida! No hay necesidad de poner NA en medio caitulo, puedes aclarar todo al principio y al final, se siente como si estas viendo una pelicula, y alguien le pone pausa para darme su "explicacion" Si, asi de fastidioso es."

**hay muchas notas porque me gusta que la gente entienda perfectamente lo que sucede en la historia y no se confundan, porque yo creo que es muy maluco leer algo que no entiendas bien o simplemente el mensaje no te llega, claro, a veces coloco uno que otro comentario ridículo pero es para burlar el delicioso sin sentido que me gusta colocar de vez en cuando, no soy presumida, solo me gusta que todo quede bien explicado, y sobre las pelis, no se tú, pero cuando no voz entiendo una, me gusta que le persona con la cual la veo la pause un rato y me explique para así entenderla y disfrutarla demostrándome que le importo lo suficiente como para detener una película y explicarme**

"Sinceramente es uno de los fics, no, es EL FIC mas OoC que he leido en este fandom! No... no estuvo bien, e insisto que no lo digo por ser Red-Rae, hay historias BB-Rae y Rob-Rae que aborresco mas XD la razon es porque lo plasmaste de una manera tan superficial, al estilo de novela americana no apta para menores de 16, y eso no queda con los jovenes titanes... Otra razon es que yo soy BIEN criticona XD"

**joder, entonces has leído muy pocos fics ya que los míos no son tan OoC como otros que he tenido el placer de leer y disfrutar capitulo por capitulo, además ¿cómo carajos juzgas mi obra sin estar terminada?, sinceramente y sin querer ofenderte eso lo hace la gente mediocre que no ve más allá de lo que hay por encima, y sí, creo que la describiste bien, yo lo he escrito a modo de novela americana no apta para menores de 16, ¿por qué?, ME GUSTA, me nació, y se me dio la madre gana de publicarla tal y como es, a mucha gente le ha gusta, claro, a otras personas no, pero que se le puede hacer no todos tenemos los mismos gustos, y si tu crees que este estilo no queda con los TT, te invito a leer las historias de una de mis más grandes inspiradoras y la que me motivo escribir aquí RavenYaz, sus historias son de lo mejor y las adoro todas, veras que si pueden quedar con ese estilo ya que ella es mejor escritora que yo, yo soy solo una amateur**

**y ser criticona no te salva ya que lo tuyo no me parece una crítica, no merece ser llamado así, solo me parece una queja hecha por una HATER o un NIÑO RATA (si hablamos en video juegos)**

"Wow, otro comentario tipo testamento, al menos me inspiraste a explayarme XDDD pero, ya sabes mi opinion, igual es tu fic, tu decides si continuarlo o no. Eso es todo. Bye"

**Wow, una contestación tipo testamento, pero bueno que se le va a hacer, espero que en tu cerebro (¿tienes uno verdad? (mentira XD, me caes muy bien)), pero me inspiraste unas venas risas, porque tu comentario fue tan gracioso que no pude evitar mostrárselo a ellas y a mi profesora (me salvaste de un examen muchas gracias)**

**Por último, adoro tu comentario por lo largo que fue, así es como me gustan e inspiran para seguir escribiendo, gracias por el comentario fu un total placer contestarlo después de leerlo muriéndome de la risa XD**

RavenyRedx: **¡EH!, QUE BIEN, que bueno saber de ti, ¿por qué te cambiaste de cuenta?, y ¿harás tu fic? "UN AMOR COMPLICADO", porque a mí me gusto bastante a pesar de lo corto que estuvo el primer y único capitulo, tienes una muy buena idea, lo que te falta es explotarla mejor**

**REGALITO**

**Ya que les he hecho esperar una eternidad (ya que me castigaron y técnicamente aún sigo castigada) les vengo a decir una noticia, yo soy dibujante (aunque no lo crean) y como me acabo de crear un Tumblr (si... qué raro que tenga uno ¿no?) empezare a dibujar a los personajes que no conocen, además de hacer imágenes Red/Rae como compensación (¿les parece?), si deciden aceptar mi regalo pronto les enviare el link con mi Tumblr**

**Concursillo (no apto para fans de BB y Terra)**

**Es fácil, el concurso tratara de una sencilla respuesta a la siguiente pregunta**

**¿Cómo humillarías a Chico Bestia o a Terra?**

**La más creativa será publicada en el siguiente capítulo, y el autor o autora aparecerá en uno de mis próximos capítulos (claro tendrá que enviarme las características de su personaje, además de su personalidad y esas cosas)**

**Oñate**

**Raven: esto fue más comentarios que historia**

**Shadow: y que, había que darle por el cu** a esa golfa criticona su merecido**

**Deadpool: hola :3**

**Los demás pendejos: DEADPOOL!**

**Deadpool: ¿DONDE?, ADORO A ESE TIPO *mira a todos los lados***

**Red x: no se supone que estabas muerto**

**Nikky: para mí nunca morirá, no me importa si Marvel dice lo contrario**

**Black Memories (Silia): muy cierto *manosea a Deadpool de manera casi erótica***

**Burundanga: oigan manada de pajeros y putas de Deadpool, ¿no se habrán dado cuenta que Crow volvió?**

**Raven: ¿mi gemela?, si ¿y eso que?**

**Burundanga: que no vino sola**

**Shadow: yyyyyyyyyyyyy**

**Deadpool: si mal no estoy la flaca rica (*insertar frase de Mox* listo) venía con un tipo vestido de armadura, con bufanda y que se podía convertir en un dragón, yyyy le estaba tocando el trasero**

**Raven: *pensando* dragón?... con armadura... OH MY DROSS!, MALCHIOR LE ESTABA TOCANDO EL TRASERO A MI GEMELA!**

"Ok, todo en mi cabeza esta dando vueltas ahora, pero comenzare de a poco para que nos entendamos mejor.  
Antes que nada, aclarare una cosa, no estoy en contra de Red-Rae, he quedado bien clara en todos los fandoms que he visitado que para mi, la pareja es lo de menos, tengo mis preferencias pero puedo leer lo que sea (he leido fics Red-Rae que sinceramente son muy buenos), asi que no pienses que vengo a "criticar" la pareja, no no no, y quieres saber por que? Porque TODO el fic es un desastre! Tanto que ni me importo la pareja EN LO ABSOLUTO! DX y te dare mis razones.  
Cuantas faltas ortograficas! Jisus, y no cuenta que lo "advertiste" porque no se si estas consciente de que aqui, EN ESTA PAGINA, se debe respetar en extremo la ortografia, no somos perfectos, pero algo de decencia en tu ortografia no estaria mal. Desde ahi, la calidad del fic fue bajando con rapidez.  
Ahora si, lo peor, el desenlace. Raven bailando en una discoteca? y solo, SOLO POR ESO Red X se enamoro de ella? Estas bromeando! No entiendo por que cambiar las personalidades de los personajes, Raven JAMAS haria eso, oiste? JAMAS DE LOS JAMASES! Ella es muy diferente a como tu la pintas en tu fic.  
Ahora, tus OC's... bueno, tambien he quedado clara que no pienso meterme en ese campo, ya que no me interesa, a mi no me gusta cuando los escritores usan OC's pero eso es personal.  
Hablemos de la escena del capitulo 4. Creeme que quise, QUISE apreciar la parte cuando dejaron medio muertos a Terra y a Chico Bestia, porque amo lo sadico, y cuando esta bien planteado, Hasta me quito el sombrero! Pero tu, tu mi querida escritora, fue tan superficial la razon, tan... tan... tan (disculpa la palabra) estupida, que por eso no, no la disfrute, la senti tan innecesaria, irrelevante y soy capaz de repetirlo, estupida la escena. Lo unico, LO UNICO que rescato de esa escena, fueron las descripciones, no todas, pero hubo unas cuantas que me hizo sentir en la casa de los dibujos o en ugly americans XD  
Y una cosa mas, POR QUE TANTAS NOTAS DE AUTOR METIDAS EN LOS CAPITULOS! Eso lo hace la gente presumida! No hay necesidad de poner NA en medio caitulo, puedes aclarar todo al principio y al final, se siente como si estas viendo una pelicula, y alguien le pone pausa para darme su "explicacion" Si, asi de fastidioso es.  
Sinceramente es uno de los fics, no, es EL FIC mas OoC que he leido en este fandom! No... no estuvo bien, e insisto que no lo digo por ser Red-Rae, hay historias BB-Rae y Rob-Rae que aborresco mas XD la razon es porque lo plasmaste de una manera tan superficial, al estilo de novela americana no apta para menores de 16, y eso no queda con los jovenes titanes... Otra razon es que yo soy BIEN criticona XD  
Wow, otro comentario tipo testamento, al menos me inspiraste a explayarme XDDD pero, ya sabes mi opinion, igual es tu fic, tu decides si continuarlo o no. Eso es todo. Bye"

**dejo esto aqui, para que disfruten la critica completa XD, y si tienen un sentido del humor como el mio, rían un poco**


	7. La culpa en el corazón del dragón

**() una aclaración**

**"" pensamiento**

_**() comentario pendejo de la autora**_

_**lamento lo corto del capitulo pero no me queda tiempo con todo el estudio**_

**Capítulo 7**

**La culpa en el corazón del dragón**

después de horas en un centro comercial, Raven termino en el Pagani Zonda Cinque Roadster verde con negro de su hermana peliblanca mientras que todo lo que compraron iba en un camión que las seguía, dieron un placentero viaje por Jump city hasta terminar por el barrio con más estrato de toda la ciudad para terminar en la mansión más grande que era blanca con decoraciones cafés estilo victorianos, con un gran invernadero y variedad de plantas exóticas tanto dentro como fuera del invernadero, entraron a la casa y dejaron que los sirvientes de Burudanga trajeran las cosas del camión, las hermanas se sentaron en un lujoso sofá de cuero café en la sala principal

\- uff, esto fue agotador, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo -decía Burundanga mientras se sentaba con pesadez

\- no me divertí, todos nos veían raro -decía Raven frunciendo el ceño

\- pues claro, tampoco es normal llenar un camión con compras ¿o sí?

\- no, definitivamente eso no es normal

las puertas del lugar se abrieron dando paso a Shadow acompañada con la gemela de Raven, Crow, seguido por un apuesto caballero de cabello negro ceniza y ojos rojos que mostraban su maldad pura, este hombre capto la atención de Raven, que inmediatamente lo reconoció a pesar de sus cambios

\- MALCHIOR! -grito a la vez que se levantaba del sofá

\- ¿dulce Raven?- contesto con su aristocrática voz

\- ¿lo conoces? -pregunto Burundanga a Raven

\- ¿la conoces? -pregunto Shadow a Malchior

\- ¿dulce Raven? -pregunto Crow mientras miraba feo a Malchior (celosa detectada)

\- se lo digo de cariño, ya sabes, solo amistad -respondio Malchior rápidamente agitando las manos viendo a Crow

\- ¿qué haces aquí? -pregunto Raven con rabia falsa ya que la verdad no sentía odio por engañarla y no sabía por qué se sentía así

\- creo que se conocen- le dijo Shadow a Burundanga mientras estaba captando al instante el poco visible esfuerzo de Raven por parecer enojada, "su lado demoniaco está actuando más rápido de lo que pensé, ya está olvidando rencores a sus enemigos, a este paso solo se necesitara quitar su virginidad y será completamente malvada" pensó con una sonrisa oculta bajo su mascara

\- son lindos los reencuentros- decía la demonio peliblanca al aire

\- yo lo invite hermana, ya que íbamos a una gran fiesta decidí ir con mi novio

\- QUEEEEEEEEEEEE!- gritaron las tres demonizas mirando a Malchior y a Crow como si les hubiera salido otra cabeza en ese preciso momento, incluso una bella estatua de mármol estallo a cortesía del poder no controlado de Raven

\- ¿que?, ¿muy raro? -pregunto la gemela confundida

\- no lo vi venir - dijo Raven mirando al vacío

\- ¿nani? (¿que?) -Shadow estaba tan sorprendida que empezaba a hablar en su idioma nativo (japonés)- yo solo creía que era tu putita

\- yo creía que era su amigo gay -respondio Burundanga, las otras demonizas comenzaron a burlarse del comentario aunque al dragón milenario no le gusto

\- ¿terminaron de reírse? -pregunto Malchior un poco fastidiado

\- ya, ya casi... no jajajajajajajajajajajaja... bueno, si ya- culmino la demonio peli blanca

\- ¿y de donde se conocieron?- pregunto Crow a su querido novio, pero Raven fue la que le respondio

\- larga historia, resumiéndolo todo, simplemente lo saque de un libro y se fue- dijo (para lo que no se acuerden ver el capítulo spellbound)

Shadow, captaba toda le escena a su alrededor y fácilmente notaba una cierta incomodidad-tensión entre el dragón y la próximamente ex titán, ella había planeado la llegada de la gemela pero no pensó que ella llegara a tener un novio. Después de todo Crow no se tomaba las relaciones enserio como para llegar a un noviazgo, pero claro, conoció un dragón antiguo que usa armadura y que fue liberado por Raven para decidir que era hora de tomar en serio las cosas "de alguna manera sabía que iba a ser una zoofilia, pero puedo poner las cosas a mi favor" pensó

\- a mí me gustaría escuchar la... -la gemela de Raven no pudo terminar ya que fue interceptada por la demonio pelirroja que se quejaba con "estamos perdiendo un valioso tiempo para vestirnos como golfas para putear en la discoteca y voz pendeja quieres escuchar el put* pasado, no me jodas, vamos a bañarnos porque de todas nosotras eres la más demorada" y se llevaba a Crow como si fuera un costal de papas ignorando sus quejidos

\- tetas grandes, ven a bañarte con nosotras -dijo la pelirroja saliendo de la sala principal para ser seguida por Burundanga

En la sala solo quedaron Raven y Malchior, de vez en cuando cruzaban sus miradas, sin ninguna lógica Raven le sonrió amablemente, incomodando al dragón

\- cuida de mi hermana, es un poco loca e ingenua pero es muy agradable, espero que esta vez nos llevemos mejor -le dijo ella al milenario mientras se iba

Malchior quedo solo en la sala, un tanto confundido por el anormal comportamiento de la gemela de su novia, esperaba su desprecio y más profundo odio, a cambio recibió una muy amable sonrisa, de esas que te calientan el corazón y te llenan de esperanza, una sonrisa amable que solo poseen las personas buenas, a el dragón le dolía el pecho, llevo su mano derecha hacia a el punzante dolor mientras pensaba "así se siente la culpa", desde que se encontró casualmente con Crow y se hicieron amigos, luego pareja, siempre, todos los días, sin descanso alguno le dolía el pecho "¿por que?"

**Omake**

**Nikky: Malchior tiene uno que otros secreto que no nos quiere contar**

**Raven: ojala te duela la culpa dragón anciano *risa malvada***

**Shadow: *con su Hellphone y susurrando* donde chuchas estará ****Jasón**

**Jasón****: *frente a su armario* ¿que camisa me quedara mejor?**

**respondiendo comentarios**

BlackyMemories: ya estas en la historia _**(ya estoy haciendo el ocho, aunque lento pero con la esperanza de que sea especial)**_ pero aparecerás en la disco asi que se paciente mi querida papita bruja kawaii

Reviewer Criticona: a ti ya te respondí por pm's, así que solo sigue comentando

Flor-VIB412: yo creo que vas a amar mas a Shadow cuando descubras como hace para quitarle la virginidad a Raven, y yo también espero que el lemon Red/Rae que haré sea lo suficientemente bueno para hacer un boom, tal y como dices

RavenyRedx: si, yo ya ansió la continuación, creo que sera una gran historia


	8. solo quiero placer

**() una aclaración**

**"" pensamiento**

_**() comentario pendejo de la autora**_

**advertencia**

**groserias**

**yuri (Buru/Row) (Sha/Rae)**

**quiero pedir disculpas por ese desastroso capitulo 7 que lo hice como relleno asi que que planeo compensarlos con este 8, al menos un poco**

**Capítulo 8**

**solo quiero placer**

Las demonizas estaban todas en el baño de paredes de color coral rosáceo anaranjado, con suelo de mármol, juntas en la gran bañera blanca con agua caliente y perfumada con diversos tipos de flores dominando la lavanda, no se hubo que esperar mucho tiempo para que la tentación llenara las mentes féminas deseosas de placer corporal

Burundanga no pudo contener más con su deseo y empezó a masajear delicadamente los senos de Crow, estos respondieron satisfactoriamente colocándose erectos, acompañados con los gemidos de la chica que no se contuvo y empezó a meter sus dedos en la intimidad de la demoniza peli blanca, las dos empezaron a besarse, uniendo sus labios de manera sensual, Crow abrió su boca para que Burundanga metiera su lengua, lo cual no tardó en hacerlo, explorando toda su cavidad, incitando a la otra lengua para que se unieran en una batalla por la dominación del beso, Burundanga gano pero a ambas se les había acabado el oxígeno en el cuerpo, se despegaron en búsqueda de aire, no sin antes soltar un gemido de tal grado que encendió a Raven que no las había dejado de mirar, se lamia los labios con fervor, quería hacer lo mismo que sus hermanas, su intimidad estaba humedeciéndose, mesclando sus fluidos con el agua de la bañera

\- ¿alguien está impaciente? -Raven escucho la voz de Shadow en su oído, se escuchaba demasiado sensual, se humedeció mas e incluso empezaba a transpirar- alguien necesita un poco de atención en ese cuerpo -jadeo pesadamente

\- yy...yoyo... yo.. meme.. me siento muy extraña- le contento Raven mordiéndose el labio inferior a la vez que seguía viendo a sus dos hermanas, Crow mordisqueaba el pezón derecho de Burundanga, mientras pellizcaba el otro con su mano, Burundanga masajeaba el clítoris de su hermanita mientras que con su mano derecha halaba el pezón izquierdo de Crow, sacándole uno que otro quejido que chocaba en su seno derecho, Raven no podía dejar de jadear de la necesidad y el calor del momento

\- shhh -le cayó la pelirroja erizando la ya sensible piel de la ojo amastia- te hare sentir bien -lamio la espalda de Raven sacándole un gemido de sorpresa- sal de la tina

Raven salió si ningún problema, por el rabillo de su ojo contemplo como su gemela y su hermana mayor unían sus intimidades (las conocidas "tijeras") y se movían son dejar de gemir, tan perdidas estaban en el placer que ellas se producían que sus pupilas estaban completamente dilatadas, fuera de la bañera Shadow posiciono a Raven e cuatro haciéndola ver hacia la puerta, Shadow comenzó masajeando los glúteos de la peli morada, después las separo un poco para contemplar el ano de la chica, dio una lamida y Raven dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa, Shadow se burló en silencio de esa reacción tan adorable, "tal vez no llegue a tener su virginidad, pero me asegurare de tener su primer orgasmo" pensó, le siguió lamiendo el ano mientras sus dedos masajeaban su clítoris, Raven gemía suavemente, después la lengua de la demoniza paso a la intimidad de Raven consumiendo los jugos de la peli morada, los gemidos empezaban a hacerse más fuertes, Raven solo sentía un calor tremendo, era como estar dentro de un horno, su piel ardía y se sentía sensible, pero la lengua de su hermana era lo más caliente, pasaba una y otra vez sobe su intimidad, pero no logro aguantar mucho cuando su hermana pellizco su clítoris y metía un dedo en sus ser, se vino rápidamente gritando-gimiendo "¡Shadow!", se desplomo en el húmedo suelo del baño, respirando agitadamente el humeante aire mientras controlaba sus espasmos de placer, Shadow contemplaba cada una de las reacciones de su hermana menor deleitándose para sus adentros con el conocimiento de haber causado tanto impacto en Raven además de llevarla al orgasmo casi sin esfuerzo, aunque eso la frustro un poco ya que ella no se había alcanzado a evitar mucho lo cual le daba cierta frustración sexual, pero eso no importaba, después de todo se podría desahogar en la noche con Kyd Wykkyd, sonrió con malicia mientras sus grisáceos ojos brillaron por unos escasos segundos de color rojo, dirigió su mirada hacia sus otras dos hermanas que al parecer habían acabado su contienda "son rápidas las muy perras" pensó un poco molesta ya que era la única insatisfecha de ahí, pero no se preocupó mucho por eso, después de todo su plan iba tal y como quería y ya que le dio a probar del fruto prohibido a Raven, ella no dudaría en caer nuevamente en la tentación para que al final, terminara transformándose en lo que debía ser, una demoniza

Al final de su divertido encuentro, las hermanas se bañaron y se vistieron para ir a bailar en la discoteca, vestían de manera "elegante", si, a elegante le podríamos traducir a vestir como prostitutas a excepción de Raven que llevaba un sencillo vestido ajustado de color azul rey que era cinco centímetros sobre la rodilla, acompañado con unos botines de un azul más oscuros con la suela negra, con su tradicional peinado, un maquillaje ligero, labios rosados y los parpados de color plateado, Burundanga vestía una "camisa" que la verdad era más un sostén verde oscuro con una putifalda y unos tacones de plataforma con punta de aguja de un verde neón, Crow llevaba unos short de cuero negro bastante cortos que hasta parecían cacheteros, con unas botas de látex dorado cuatro centímetros por encima de la rodilla, con una camisa sin mangas de dejaba ver su buen busto sin verse como una vil degenerada, Shadow era otro caso, vestía una camisa cortes de color naranja con negro, con un pant short de cuero café, acompañado con unos Nike botines altos femeninos de naranja, gris y negro, las chicas bajaron para encontrar a Malchior esperándolas, el vestía con si inseparable bufanda morada, una simple camiseta plateada, unos jeans negros un poco entubados con desgaste y unos zapatos de tela grises, llevaba su cabello cogido en una cola de caballo, tenía unas llaves en su mano derecha mientras seguía recostado en la puerta de la salida

\- ¿listas?- les pregunto

\- claro que si amor -respondio Crow de manera divertida, sacando la lengua y todo

\- hey gente ¿cómo me veo? -preguntaba Burundanga mientras se pavoneaba hacia la salida de manera narcisista

\- como una gran...

\- puta bien cogida -Shadow interrumpe a Raven (aunque Raven iba decir casi lo mismo pero con palabras menos ofensivas)

\- tal y como quería verme -se jacta la peliblanca

Todos subieron al bugatti chiron plateado de, para sorpresa de Raven, Malchior y partieron hacia El Diablo Bailarín, claro después de la excelente demostración de conducción que el dragón le tuvo que dar ya que Raven tenía sus dudas sobre si el podía conducir el auto, cuando llegaron a la disco y se bajaron del auto, notaron que había una gran fila, aunque eso nos les preocupaba ya que la dueña del lugar era nada más y nada menos que Burundanga

\- ya que no estamos algún desastre en contra de la ciudad debemos utilizar nuestros nombres -aconsejo Shadow- Raven, mi verdadero nombre es Proserpine Sathell

\- yo Zemunin Sathell -dijo Burundanga

\- me llamo Rachie Sathell -contesto Crow

\- bueno, ya que no creo que sea conveniente mi nombre he decidido que me podréis llamar Matthew Nol

\- buen nombre -dijo Rachie a su novio

\- pues yo sería Rachel Roth -dijo Raven

\- querrás decir Rachel Sathell Roth -le dijo Zemunin- recuerda que eres parte de la familia

Raven sonrió ante lo dicho por parte de su hermana mayor, la hacía sentir uy bien el hecho de tener unos hermanos tan geniales como lo eran ellos a pesar de que ellos eran malvados y que no dudarían destruir el mundo por su simple y retorcido placer, antes debía agradecer que se estaban portando muy bien, aunque a veces eso le daba mala espina y la hacía pensar que ellos tenían un gran plan oculto pero eso ahora no importaba, de hecho lo ignoraba, en ese momento ella solo quería divertirse y evadir las responsabilidades, algo en ella solo pedía baile, diversión y sobre todo placer

"solo quiero placer" pensó Raven, sin saber por qué, algo místico o cosas del destino ella volteo hacia la fila haciendo que sus ojos amastia se encontraran con los verde oscuro de él "solo quiero placer", Raven sentía que la mirada que él le brindaba calentaba el ambiente ¿o solo era ella?, Raven no sabía cómo responder a eso exactamente, solo sabía que tenía una cosa en mente "solo quiero placer"

\- ¿Jasón?

\- ¿Raven? -le contesto el fingiendo que él estaba ahí de casualidad y no porque Shadow le había avisado

\- ¡qué casualidad, uno de mis grandes camaradas ha venido justamente hoy! -exclamo Proserpine de manera inocente aunque sus hermanos y Matthew sabían que era parte de su plan


End file.
